My Angel (Re-Written)
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: Sasuke has always loved his sensei. But does he return the same feelings and can the relationship actually work out? Rated: M for Yaoi, language, torture, violence, mpreg. Pairings: KakaSasu, OroSasu (Rape), and mentioned OroSasu (Rape) THIS IS THE RE-WRITTEN VERSION OF MY STORY MY ANGEL! IT IS GOING TO BE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT BETTER SUMMERY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A RE-WRITTEN STORY! (I AM HOPING TO MAKE THIS ONE BETTER AND LONGER THAN THE ORIGINAL I FELT THE ORIGINAL WAS TOO RUSHED!)**

This is a KakaSasu (Yaoi) / Father/son fanfiction. You hear that? **YAOI** and** FATHER/SON**. This in other words contains **SMUT, LEMON, BOYXBOY, HOMOSEXUAL**...get the picture now? I hope so.

**Rated:** M

**Story will contain the following:** Yaoi, steamy smex, rape, anal, blow jobs, violence, rough smex (sometimes), bondage, technically statutory rape (Due to ages), dirty talk, swearing, graphic disturbing images, hormones, horniness, mood swings, very ooc characters, teenage drama...oh and mpreg.

Yes you heard me damn well. I did say **MPREG!** If you do not like Mpreg then you should stop reading right now and give up. Flaming and bashing will be unexceptionable on my part, why? **BECAUSE I GAVE YOU THIS WARNING!**

******Pairings**  
KakaSasu**(Parental/Yaoi)**  
KakaIru**(Somewhat)**  
OroSasu ******(Forced)**

**Ages  
**

**Sasuke: 13**

**Kakashi: 26**

**Summery: **Sasuke to be honest he doesn't want revenge on his brother, all hes ever wanted for six years of agonizing loneliness is to be loved, and to have answers as to what happened the night everything was stripped from him. As he so desperately wants to share those special bonds he once had with his family years ago, what happens when he reveals a dark secret to his sensei. Will Kakashi think the same? What happens when tragedy strikes due to a certain sanin who is after the young Uchiha, when things start happening? Things that will forever change the young raven's world forever to the point there is no turning back. What happens when these events lead to the friends Sasuke has to leave him and the village to hate him. Will anyone be there for him? Will he ever find his happiness? Read and Find out.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha stood outside a large house, in front of a deserted street. The crest lining the walls were broken by a crack through the center.

He had a mission today...but he just told his sensei that he was sick with the flu.

Though Kakashi hadn't sounded convinced, in fact he sounded like he knew something was up, he said he'd get Kiba from Kurenai's squad to cover for him.

Sasuke didn't understand why he even came here today, he never did any other year.

Each step was always too painful to take as tried to climb the steps to the front door when he even tried.

The Uchiha Manor.

His old home had been boarded up and boarded doors covered with caution tape from what was now six years ago

However that was finely changed tonight, he had ripped off the tape and boards with shaking hands and stepped foot into his house, which hadn't been done since he was seven years of age.

Sasuke looked around his old home and burst out crying, seeing all the dust and bone's from dead animals that had gotten in somehow and died.

The distressed teen picked up shelves that had fallen over and re-arranged out of place furniture after cleaning all the dust and dirt off the floor.

He cleaned every room carefully and perfectly, after he would be done cleaning he would decorate the room with old decorations that were there when he was young and still lived in this home. Putting them back in their rightful places just as he remembered.

However when he reached 'the room' he waited for several minutes before he entered to see the old blood, now a black color rather than crimson due to age, and the chalk that had outlined their bodies from the crime scene.

Many tears were shed as he scrubbed the wood floor with soap and water thoroughly before the blood finely came off.

After the blood was gone...

...he cried.

He couldn't stop, he just couldn't.

Throwing the dirty rag he had used to clean the floor back into the water basin, Sasuke buried his face in his hands as he sat on his knees and cried for several minutes.

Finely he stopped before looking back where the blood once was, then burst out crying again.

Crying for forty-eight minutes strait Sasuke suddenly lurched forward and dry heaved, as he almost made himself sick from crying so much.

The young Uchiha let out a exhausted whimper as he lay down on the floor beside the spot where the blood had been now cleaned up.

Silent tears dripped from his eyes as he lay on his side just thinking back to that day.

He could remember walking into the room and seeing his brother...standing above their slaughtered parents.

Then he could remember running out of the house crying and screaming for help, only to run into Itachi on the way out of the streets of the compound. Then everything went black as Itachi knocked him out.

Finely the last thing he could remember of that night, was not being able to move. He was in a dark place crying and terrified, as blood was seeping on the floor, he hadn't known if the blood was his own or his parent's. Then light made the darkness go away...almost like a door opening.

Then there was waking up in the hospital and being questioned by the Anbu and then the Third, but him not saying a word to any of them.

Sasuke's eyes opened again as the memories of the room became to painful and he decided to go somewhere else to rest.

He wandered the house until he entered his brother's room.

Realizing he had forgotten to clean it, he started cleaning tears of despair, anger, and sorrow flowing from his tear ducts.

When he was done he turned to the bed only to be surprised when he saw a white cat lying on the foot of the bed facing away from him, it started growling as it could hear and smell him in the room.

Slowly approaching, the thirteen year-old petted the cat's head, she started purring and Sasuke looked to the other side of her and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw two kittens nestled up to her. One pure black and the other black with white spots.

Sasuke said nothing but a lift of the left side of his lips formed a weak smile, but it faded just as quickly as it had appeared.

Placing a picture of him, Itachi, and his mother and father on the night table, he slowly being careful not to scare the new mommy cat and her babies off he climbed onto the bed grabbing an old blanket from the head board it had been draped over he pulled it over his body blocking the chilling in the air that he could only imagine was his parent's spirits haunting the place.

Staring at the picture as he lay on his left side he started to cry again upon seeing his mother's smiling face...his brother's smile as he held him on his shoulders...even his father's impassive and emotionless face.

Tears came in rivers from his eyes as he sobbed uncontrollably.

The mommy cat became frightened upon the sob's racking his body shaking the bed slightly and grabbed one of her kittens into her mouth and ran off, jumping off the bed and disappearing into the shadows.

Sasuke cried for his family, he cried for his brother, he cried for the love and bonds he wished he could have again.

The bonds he had before they were all stripped away from him when he was seven years of age.

His mind drifted back to his team, he loved them yes...but not as much as his family.

Though, Kakashi Hatake...his sensei. He had strong feelings for him.

The thought of the man suddenly made him blush as he remembered his desires and the fact that he loved the man...in a way most would disapprove of.

Shaking his head of the thoughts and sniffled a little, trying to stop the constant sobs.

He felt something soft brushing against his face and he opened his sore red from crying eyes and stared into curious yellow eyes that belonged to the black kitten who had evidently remained on the bed.

Slowly reaching his shaking hand up he stroked the little animal's head causing the little baby to mewl at him.

Sasuke smiled weakly, before picking up the cat and setting it back down at the foot of the bed and starting to cry once more.

He cried for several minutes until finely he tired himself out and drifted off to sleep too upset and exhausted to sense the chakra that was approaching him from across the room.

**~Konoha: Uchiha District Entrance~**

Kakashi was walking down the street, approaching the front gates of the Uchiha Clan's old territory.

Sasuke had called in sick today...but something didn't feel right with the boy.

He knew what day it was...how could he forget that day.

The Jonin knew he probably should have talked to Sasuke earlier...but it was hard when his team was on a mission...and when he got back to Konoha Sasuke had been missing all day.

He had sent Kurenai to go check on him at his apartment earlier about an hour after they left without Sasuke.

When he got back she had reported back to him that she had looked all over Konoha but could not find him.

Kakashi had an iffy idea of where he went, but it was strange because he knew Sasuke couldn't even stand looking at his old home, so he wasn't one-hundred percent sure that he would find Sasuke here...if not he was doubting the idea strongly.

Making his way down the streets he made his way to the main house of the compound that was once Sasuke Uchiha's childhood home.

He got his answer right then and there...

...the caution tape and the boards on the windows and doors had been pulled off with the help of a kunai for leverage.

Letting out a soft noise from his throat Kakashi slowly opened the door to the Uchiha man and was totally blown away at the sight.

The place was clean ...totally spotless.

Just like the night of the massacre when they were investigating the crime...and when they found the traumatized boy.

Except there was no blood...then again there had only been blood in that one room where Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha had been murdered by their oldest son.

Kakashi could sense chakra in the house too, and it was Sasuke's.

Walking through the house he saw every room was cleaned, even when he checked the room where the boy's parents were killed.

The blood had been thoroughly scrubbed off.

Walking around some more he found Itachi's room and he was shocked when he saw Sasuke's figure sleeping on the bed facing a picture of his mother, father, brother and himself on a bedside table.

Being quiet Kakashi could still hear small sniffles and whimpers from the boy, concluding that he must have cried himself to sleep and his body was still trying to calm down.

Silently he walked over to the bed and slowly placed a gentle hand on Sasuke's shoulder, suddenly a kunai was whipped out and was placed at his bicep as terrified eyes looked over Sasuke's shoulder and stared at him.

"It's just me." he said not even flinching at the kunai that was pushed against his arm.

Sasuke stared for a second trying to take in the situation before slowly putting the kunai away and laying back down as Kakashi sat on the side of the bed.

"I thought I'd find you here..." the Jonin said softly.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, then started to fill with tears again.

"Then...y-you knew?" he stuttered.

"Of course...how can I forget?" was the sincere reply he got.

Sasuke looked away as a tear dripped off his chin.

They were alone...this was as good a time as ever.

"Okay. What's up Sasuke? I know it is the anniversary of your clan's massacre. I know you are upset and I am worried about you. It isn't healthy to bottle everything up." Kakashi replied softly.

"I...I've been alone for such a long time...and I...don't know what to do anymore. I-I don't understand why he did it...I want to ask him why...I don't want to kill him."

"I know, I've known that for some time now Sasuke." Kakashi replied calmly.

"You have?" the raven asked looking up at his sensei as he lifted his chin in a gentle hand.

"Yes. Sasuke, you don't strike me as a killer Sasuke and I know you miss your family...but nothing is going to bring them back. Part of the thing of being a shinobi is that you have to learn the lessons in the life of a ninja. You must learn the control of power, how to deal with loss, and how to defend yourself and the one's you love."

"Sasuke...I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for you having to endure that when you were so young. My father Sakumo Hatake killed himself after being ridiculed for failing a mission. He left me alone...the reason I wear this mask is because I look so much like him."

"I'm sorry...that must have been horrible." Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi smiled weakly placing his hand on Sasuke's cheek, the blush returned full force and Sasuke looked away quickly.

"You could be happy Sasuke..." Kakashi said, pausing for a second. "...you just need to allow yourself to be happy."

"I-I...can't."

"Yes you can. It's hard, I know it is...but you can do it Sasuke. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"I-I need...to tell you something Kakashi..." Sasuke whispered still blushing at Kakashi's touch.

Kakashi looked at him oddly, wondering what was up with his student's strange behavior.

"It's okay, you can tell me. Remember you can talk to me about anything Sasuke." Kakashi said when Sasuke looked away with a nervous look upon his face.

Sasuke said nothing so Kakashi spoke once more.

"Sasuke...I'm concerned about you. We all are. Naruto and Sakura could tell this past week that something was wrong with you. All your friends are worried...even some of them who are neutral comrades. Neji Hyuuga has asked me what is wrong as well as Gaara of the Sand."

Sasuke blushed again, he didn't know how he was going to do this.

"I...I-I'm...you see there's a reason why I...think Sakura is annoying...and why I don't pay much attention to her."

"What does Sakura have to do with this Sasuke?" Kakashi asked confused.

"It doesn't really but sensei, I'm sort of homosexual." Sasuke whispered averting his eyes to the intricate designs on the new silk sheets he had replaced the old sheets on Itachi's bed with.

Kakashi blinked unsure of why Sasuke was upset. He had to admit he was absolutely stunned to hear that, but then again he had always had his assumptions. But hearing Sasuke actually confess to it.

"Okay, but why are you upset? I mean I don't think any less of you...I'm sure none of them would judge yo-"

"Because...there is one person I um..."

Sasuke blushed bright crimson looking away from the man towards the picture on the nightstand before continuing,, avoiding Kakashi's eyes.

"...really care for...I want to be with him because uh...I-I...um...want to have that special bond again...the bond that resembles the one I had...with my family."

Kakashi smiled weakly, Sasuke was so cute like this. He never thought Sasuke would have this more shy and sort of 'girly' side of him when it came to talking about this sort of personal stuff.

"Hmhm...I remember that age." Kakashi chuckled softly as he ruffled Sasuke's hair carelessly.

"Sasuke the best advice I can give you is that you should tell them how you feel and if they feel the same way you should ask them out. Even if you are rejected...do not feel too badly. Learning builds your strength and-"

"I-I can't..." Sasuke said, a tear slowly escaping his left eye.

"Of course you can...you know you're smarter tha-"

"It's not that...i-it's because I...know I can't have them..." Sasuke whispered looking down at his lap.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke blushed nervously before looking into Kakashi's one visible eye.


	2. Chapter 2

"B-Because um...I-I...uh...I love...y-you..." Sasuke whispered, blushing and looking away from Kakashi with embarrassment.

Kakashi sat there frozen in shock.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I-I love you sensei..."

Sasuke hesitated but took a risky glance at the man.

"...I'm flattered Sasuke. But...it wouldn't...I mean...I don't know...if I can return those feelings."

Sasuke looked down sadly and Kakashi felt his heart shatter, he felt horrible. The truth was he was gay, but he was already with Iruka Umino.

"I'm sorry Sasuke...but I'm with Iruka. I can't...plus I'm your sensei...it wouldn't be right for us to be in that sort of relationship."

Sasuke just nodded and lay back down, Kakashi let out a sigh and lifted his chin.

"I'm sorry...I really am. Please don't be upset with me..."

Sasuke let out a whimper as he rolled over onto his side facing the picture, his back turned to Kakashi hiding his tears of embarrassment and anguish.

"Sasuke..."

"Go..." Sasuke whispered softly, his voice cracking.

"Sasuke I-"

"Please go..."

Kakashi let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Alright."

Slowly the silver haired jonin walked to the door, he glanced over his shoulder one last time looking at the genin on the bed before leaving.

Sasuke heard the front door close and he broke down crying, rejected by the one he loved most. No the only one he loved more than anyone else. It hurt. It hurt so bad.

**~Konoha: Kakashi's House~**

Kakashi let out a sigh as he entered the house, he found Iruka sleeping on the couch more than likely waiting for him.

When he stepped foot into the house, the wood floor creaked and Iruka's eyes snapped open.

"Kakashi? Where have you been?" Iruka asked with a yawn.

"Looking for Sasuke." Kakashi muttered miserably.

"Did you find him?" Iruka asked as concern filled his voice.

"Yeah...guess where?"

Iruka was silent and Kakashi's glare penetrated him.

"Do you not remember what day this is? You should, you were his academy teacher." Kakashi snapped.

"Kakashi? What's wrong with you?" Iruka frowned as Kakashi raised his voice at him.

"Don't you remember? Six years ago?"

Iruka looked down thinking before his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh..." he muttered sorrowfully.

Kakashi let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his silver hair.

"I'm sorry Iruka...I'm...upset." Kakashi apologized.

Iruka sat down on the couch and stared up at his lover.

"How is he?" the tan man asked.

Kakashi shook his head sadly. "Guess where I found him?"

Iruka was quiet for a moment before responding.

"The cemetery?"

"No."

Iruka frowned. "Then wh-"

He was at home...his home. In the Uchiha compound."

Iruka sat there mouth agape.

"But...he's never even been able to go even twenty feet near the gate entrance of the Uchiha territory...not after what happened. I would know, the Third has always had me keeping an eye on him as well as some Anbu..." Iruka said shocked by the information.

"I was surprised as well, I still am. When I walked into the house...it was absolutely spotless, dust and dirt cleaned from the floor...he even scrubbed the blood from his parent's bodies until it was gone...just a very hardly noticeable stain on the wood floor. Old house decorations were back in place...pictures were up...he had to have been there all day cleaning..."

"H-He cleaned his parent's blood?"

Kakashi nodded.

"And that's not even the worse of it. When I got there...he was in his brother's room. Lying on his bed facing a picture, he was sleeping but he was still crying and sobbing. He had to have just cried himself to sleep when I got there."

Iruka sat there in a grim silence.

"There's more..." Kakashi said with a miserable sigh.

Iruka blinked and turned his attention back to the older male.

"We had a talk...he told me he doesn't really want to kill Itachi. He just wants to know why he did what he did and why he left him alone. He told me that he wants to share the bond that he once had with his family with someone else. He wants that connection so badly it hurts to just hear him explain. He revealed to me...that he is homosexual and..." Kakashi paused not sure if he should tell Iruka about what Sasuke had said to him about him loving him.

Iruka frowned confused by what Kakashi was saying, so what if Sasuke was gay? Its normal for teens to have different interests...some are just different than others.

"And...?" Iruka asked.

"He told me that there is one person in this world that he loves more than anyone...he told me that he is upset because he knows he can't have them because he knows they won't return the same feelings...I-I...told him that the best advice I could give is to just tell the person and see if they think the same way..."

Kakashi let out a tired sigh as he leaned against the wall, resting his forehead against its cold surface.

"...and he said that it was me."

Iruka's eyes widened three times their normal size.

"W-What?" he asked in shock.

"Sasuke said he loves me...and I hurt him more than he already was. I told him that I do care about him...but I couldn't return the same feelings...because it wouldn't be right for us to be in that sort of a relationship."

Iruka looked at his distressed lover sadly, his eyes softening as he stood up and approached, placing his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"It'll be okay. He just needs to understa-"

"There's another thing...that I should have told him a long time ago. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone else of it. I haven't even told you." Kakashi confessed.

"What is it?"

"The night of the massacre...I was still in the Anbu back then...me and a team were sent to investigate the high flare of chakra in the Uchiha territory...when we got there bodies littered the streets...no one was alive. When we split up to look for survivors I went to the main house, Sasuke's house. I was the one who found him that night. He was tied up, gagged, and blindfolded crying in the closet in the room where his parent's had been killed..."

Iruka let out a small gasp. "Y-You..."

"He was in shock...I untied him and tried to talk to him, but he couldn't even respond to me. He was covered in blood that wasn't his own...I think it was his parent's. I took him to the hospital and then I left to report to the Hokage...I didn't see him again til after he was put on my team."

"Wait...shouldn't he remember you?" Iruka asked.

"No...the massacre left Sasuke a very traumatized boy Iruka...he doesn't remember hardly anything from that night except waking up in the hospital."

"What are you going to do Kakashi?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know...I just...I don't know."

* * *

**Second chapter...hope its okay so far.**

_Emily_


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi walked silently through the dark forest, it was around eleven at night and his team were still on their way to the Hidden Mist Village.

They were on a A-rank mission to clear out a threatening enemy threat that had been sent to the Hokage.

They had run into a few enemies already, Kakashi still had his torso wrapped from where he had been stabbed since he took them on himself, knowing that his team wasn't ready for an enemy like Zabuza...though he had thought Zabuza died on their fist mission. Evidently not, the mist demon he had seemed stronger than he was before, which made him more of a danger especially to the genin shinobi. None the less he managed to take him down, with a few injuries.

The jonin could hear two of genin squabbling behind him, of course Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke never argued constantly with Naruto or Sakura. Just a few inputs and that'd be it.

Kakashi glanced behind him at his students, Naruto and Sakura were walking with heated glares while Sasuke walked silently beside them eyes down and hands in his pockets.

As a matter of fact, Sasuke hadn't said a word this whole mission and for the most part tried to distance himself from all of them. Naruto, Sakura, and eve him, hell he wouldn't even look at him, whenever he tried to look at him the boy would turn his head the other way or walk away.

Taking a double check over at his students he could see how weary they looked.

The jonin didn't want to camp out in this territory, they were on a dangerous mission if the enemy found them first they could be in trouble, but either way his team wouldn't be much good anyway with tired bodies.

Looking back once again, he saw that even Sasuke looked tired.

Letting out a sigh, Kakashi stopped and turned around with slightly tired eyes of his own looking down at them.

"Okay, we'll camp here for now. I'll keep watch fir-"

"I want to." his raven haired student interrupted him.

Kakashi scratched his head thinking, before shaking his head. "No, your body needs rest and I'm older than you therefore I can take care of any enemies."

"You're wounded. You've lost a lot of blood, you've been stumbling the whole time you've been walking. You don't have energy to spend on a fight if one should arise." Sasuke said angrily.

Naruto and Sakura stared shocked at how Sasuke was actually lashing out at someone, and their sensei of all people.

Sure they had noticed Sasuke was acting a lot different around them lately, but most of the time he was just quiet like always.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke for a long time, taken aback by the raven's sudden outburst, before he spoke.

"Alright. Naruto and Sakura set up camp. Sasuke...I want to speak with you privately."

Naruto and Sakura started to do as they were told, Naruto let out a scoff of annoyance at having to do more work and not being able to just sleep but none the less did as he was told.

Kakashi started walking a different direction in the forest. "Sasuke, follow me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he was angry, sad, and a bunch of other things.

The last thing he wanted was to have a private talk about something with his sensei, he didn't care what it was even if it was about him asking him out if he broke up with Iruka, which he knew was highly unlikely.

Yet he still obeyed directions following the silver haired nin until they came to a river, Kakashi sat on a large rock and Sasuke sat on a fallen tree that was bridging across the river half-way.

"Sasuke, we need to talk..."

Sasuke suddenly glared at him, Kakashi noticed the tears in the boy's eyes briefly until the Uchiha turned his head away and scoffed.

"There is nothing to talk about." he hissed angrily, turning around and starting to walk away only for his wrist to be grabbed firmly.

"No. There is something to talk about." the jonin snapped.

"Let go of me." Sasuke snarled, his Sharingan activating as a threat of warning but there were still clear drops of liquid shining in the moonlight reflecting off Sasuke's face, underneath the red irises.

Kakashi sighed tiredly before letting go, the last thing he wanted to do is anger Sasuke and have him attack him. He would feel terrible if he had to use force to calm him down.

Sasuke turned on his heel and walked back towards camp while Kakashi followed, a hand over his abdomen as the pain started to kick in a bit. He would be glad to have some rest to ease the pain, but he was still concerned about Sasuke being the one to keep watch.

**~XXX~**

Later around 12:45 Sasuke sat in front of the fire silently shirt off, despite it being night it was still really hot outside.

He was deep in thought. He honestly didn't know what to do anymore.

The one he loved didn't share the same feelings, he claimed it wouldn't work if they even tried. Plus he was already with someone.

He had no one in his life who could actually make him feel...happy.

Sure he had friends, but that's not what he wanted it wasn't the same. He wanted to feel loved, to feel happy. He hadn't been happy for many years now.

His life was slowly falling apart, he felt weary living this constant cycle of depression, he was scared. Yes he was scared that he would never feel that special bond again.

Sasuke sighed and got up from his spot on in front of the fire and started walking into the woods, he had to go to the bathroom. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura would be fine, he couldn't sense any chakra nearby.

Walking through the dark woods until finely he came to the river he stood by a tree and did his business, just as he was putting himself away he felt a spike of chakra right behind him,

Just as he was turning around before he managed to turn his body all the way, he was grabbed from behind, a hand wrapped around his waist pinning his arms to his sides.

"Grr...let me-mmm!" Sasuke was interrupted as a hand was clamped over his mouth silencing his protests.

"It's good to see you again...Sasuke-kun." a voice Sasuke recognized very clearly spoke to him.

Orochimaru...

Sasuke started to struggle violently as he saw the snake walk out of the shadows.

Orochimaru approached him and inspected his bare shoulder where he once had the Curse Mark that he had placed upon him.

"Hm...It seems someone was able to remove the Curse Mark. No matter...that's not what interests me anymore." Orochimaru chuckled, his long tongue slid out of his tongue and licking Sasuke's cheek making Sasuke jerk away from the man, whom he imagined was Kabuto, holding him.

"Hmhm...Kabuto, if you would." Orochimaru said motioning to the ground.

The next thing the thirteen year old knew he was slammed onto the ground, his arms pinned above his head in one of Kabuto's hands while his mouth was covered with his other.

Sasuke jerked his legs up and tried to kick Kabuto, but Orochimaru moved so fast he didn't have time to register what happened until his ankles were pinned down as Orochimaru lay down on the ground and held his knees to the ground, his head near his abdomen.

_'What the hell is the psychopath doing!?'_ Sasuke's mind raced as fear pumped through his body, he wouldn't lie about it he was panicking, he didn't know what Orochimaru wanted.

"Mmmph!" Sasuke yelled jerking his head, trying to turn it to get Kabuto's hand off, but Kabuto pressed his head into the ground keeping it in place.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun...calm down." Orochimaru chuckled in high amusement as he reached the waistband of Sasuke's still unbuckled and unfastened pants, before pulling them down a little bit revealing the v-line of his still forming ab muscles from his constant training.

Sasuke's eyes went wide in shock as a horrible thought came to him.

_'Oh god! The bastard is going to rape me!' _

Sasuke's eyes pricked with tears again as he let out a whimper, squeezing his eyes shut to try to block out what he knew was coming.

Orochimaru's tongue slithered out of his mouth and licked the pale flesh of the left side of his v-line.

"Mmm?" Sasuke moaned lifting his head to look down and watch the sanin with curiosity that didn't mask his fear.

"Mmmm...you have no idea how good you taste Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru purred.

This wasn't at all what he had expected though.

Sasuke suddenly felt a sharp pain in his lower stomach as the snake bit down hard on the lower left of his v-line area, his fangs piercing his flesh deep, causing blood to draw and slowly a black seal started to mark into the flesh where he was biting and drinking his blood.

Sasuke screamed into Kabuto's hand, it hurt so bad.

Orochimaru chuckled as he was biting but he didn't let up on the bite until the seal was fully completed.

When Orochimaru pulled away, Kabuto lifted him up off the ground, still covering his mouth and tossed him into the river where he landed with a loud splash and didn't surface.

Orochimaru smirked, "I'll be back to finish the job...my Sasuke-kun." he chuckled, then he and Kabuto disappeared in a burst of flames.

Sasuke suddenly surfaced, his eyes looking tired and his body sore, but he managed to get to the surface and pull himself onto the river bank where he lay panting and coughing as his body racked with pain.

That was when everything faded to black.

* * *

**Annnnd it begins! :D**

_Emily_


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi woke up with a yawn, deciding he should probably check on Sasuke he slowly with a grunt of pain got up from his spot and went to go find Sasuke keeping watch.

Only to find him not there.

Sensing around for any chakra nearby he was shocked when he didn't feel anything, then he felt a faint trace of something.

Quickly following the chakra he walked briskly through the woods until he came to the clearing near the river.

That was when he found him, lying on the river bank soaking wet shirtless.

"Oh god..." he whispered and hurried over to his student who appeared to be unconscious.

The jonin inspected Sasuke a little bit before he decided he obviously needed to get Sasuke back to camp.

Slipping his arms underneath Sasuke he started to pick up the shivering boy earning him a pained moan from the Uchiha.

"Hush...I got you." Kakashi said softly.

"Kakashi..." Sasuke muttered, his eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Yeah."

Sasuke looked around curiously, he was still shivering.

"Where are Naruto and Sakura?" he asked.

"They're back at camp. Let's get you back and into bed. You're cold."

Sasuke just nodded his head, too tired to protest.

When they finely made it back Kakashi took lay Sasuke down by his stuff which he had put down before he decided to keep watch, then he got him a blanket out of his backpack.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Kakashi asked the teen.

Sasuke thought for a moment before finely it came back to him. "Orochimaru..." he whispered.

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. "He did this?"

"Yes. He bit me to-" Sasuke stopped himself and yanked the covers back and reached the hem of his pants and pulled it down a little revealing the bite mark that was now sporting the symbol dark on his skin.

Kakashi moved his hand out of the way and touched the seal inspecting it curiously, Sasuke couldn't help but blush at the touches that were so close to personal areas.

It's what he wanted...

The jonin frowned. "I don't recognize this seal...even my skills in the Anbu...I don't recognize it."

Sasuke looked up at him curiously. "Is that bad?"

"Yes Sasuke, that's bad." Kakashi muttered.

"What do we do?"

"I'm not sure. As soon as we finish the mission you're going to go see the Hokage so she can take a look at it."

"But I-"

"No buts. We need to know what this thing is." Kakashi cut the boy off.

Sasuke scoffed and rolled over onto his side facing away from Kakashi.

"Sasuke, I know you're upset with me. I am sorry I hurt you...but we just can't be in that sort of relationship. It wouldn't be right. Many would disapprove of it. Besides...Iruka and me are-"

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed darkly.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed in frustration, "Sasuke don't talk to me that way."

"Just leave me alone." Sasuke mumbled tiredly, he just wanted the man to go away so he could lay here and think.

Kakashi sighed before walking away and laying back down, not saying a word.

XXX

Eventually they had completed the mission and arrived back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Sasuke hadn't said a word ever since his conversation with Kakashi, which confused both Naruto and Sakura as to when Naruto would insult him.

Sakura came up to Kakashi as she quickened her pace to keep up with the silver haired jonin.

"Sensei?" she asked softly.

"Yeah? What is it Sakura?" he replied giving her his famous 'happy eye'.

"Kakashi-sensei what's wrong with Sasuke-kun?" her voice was laced with concern.

Kakashi looked away from her to glance at the Uchiha, then back at her. "He's just upset about something. It's no big deal. He's fine."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked softly.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah."

"Well...okay." she said and slowed her pace so she was next to Naruto, they quietly started talking then soon started bickering until Sakura punched Naruto hard on top of the head.

Kakashi sighed softly as he walked through the front gates. "Naruto and Sakura go on home, get some rest. You both need it. Sasuke, come with me."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." both Naruto and Sakura replied before both walking in different directions.

Kakashi turned around to face Sasuke who stood glaring at him.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital. Now." the copy ninja said firmly.

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed but reluctantly started to follow.

XXX

Once they arrived at the hospital, Sasuke was taken to a private room and Shizune went to go fetch the Third Hokage.

Sasuke sat on the bed with an angry pout upon his face, Kakashi let out a sigh upon looking at the boy in his angered and irritated state.

"I only want what's best for you Sasuke." he said, then said nothing more even when the Uchiha insulted him.

The door opened once more and in walked Tsunade Senju, one of the Third Hokage's students. One of the Legendary Sanin. The Third Hokage followed her into the room.

"Kakashi." The Hokage addressed.

"Yes Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi asked bowing his head respectfully.

"I brought with me one of my students. Tsunade...I believe you have met her before." the old man said.

"Yes I have." Kakashi commented outstretching a hand towards the woman. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Tsunade said with a smile, then it was replaced with a serious look.

"I got the report Kakashi." she paused before continuing. "You said Orochimaru bit him...and he has some unknown seal on his lower stomach?"

"Yes, take a look for yourself." Kakashi said.

Tsunade nodded and walked over to the seething teen, then thought for a moment before turning to her sensei and the jonin.

"What is so special about this boy that he would take to go after him?"

"Sasuke...is the last of the Uchiha Clan. He's all that is left." The third replied.

Tsunade's eyes went wide in surprise.

"The Uchiha Clan? The clan that was wiped out almost six years ago?"

"Yes. He was the only survivor." The third confirmed again.

"I see...the Sharingan is what he wants then?"

"More than likely." the jonin answered before pausing. "He has been after Sasuke since the Chunin exams."

"That long?"

"Yes, he gave Sasuke the Curse Mark of Heaven...but we managed to get an extremely skilled healer to remove it. But when we asked him to remove this he said he does not recognize the symbol therefore he cannot get rid of it." the Third replied.

Tsunade nodded then turned the the boy who had been watching them all converse.

"Okay Uchiha, take your pants off. Let's see what's wrong with you." she ordered casually.

* * *

**Okay here we go, this is where the interesting stuff begins slowly! Dun dun dunnn...**

**Remember to let me know how you're liking it so far compared to the old one.**

_Emily_


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE MAJOR SPOILERS ON THE NARUTO STORY... somewhat anyways**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at her command.

"Wha?" he stuttered blushing heavily.

Kakashi let out a sigh, "Sasuke just do what she says."

Sasuke blushed gritting his teeth but stood up and slowly took his shorts off leaving him in his boxers.

"Okay, sit up on the bed. Take your shirt off as well."

The Uchiha let out a huff before doing as he was told, climbing onto the bed and stripping off his shirt then placing it beside him on the bed.

Tsunade walked over to him after retrieving something from her briefcase she usually stored all her gambling stuff in.

Kakashi watched Sasuke carefully, he knew Sasuke didn't like being babied, so he was likely furious right now.

Tsunade pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed, she noticed half of a black seal about the size of her palm marked into the boy's skin, the rest was covered by black boxers.

She reached down to the waistband of Sasuke's pants she pulled it down a little more, making the boy jerk and swat her hand away.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed angrily, blushing a bright crimson.

"Calm down brat, I'm not going to do anything to you." the sanin replied rolling here hazel eyes.

Sasuke slowly lowered his hand and let her go back to work.

Tsunade glanced at the black mark and frowned in confusion.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked her.

"I'm still checking..."

She let chakra cover her finger tips and ran them over the seal.

"I don't know..." she finely announced.

The Third frowned as did Kakashi.

"Is it life threatening?" Hiruzen asked.

"I don't think so...I don't feel dark chakra."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Why the hell did he put this on me!? What is it for!? I want to know!"

Tsunade glared at him, "I do not know I just told you that."

Kakashi could actually see Sasuke shaking with rage, watching as he grabbed his shirt and slipped it on then put his pants back on before hopping off the bed and storming out of the room.

"Sasuke wait." Kakashi called after him, but got no response as the boy had already left.

The jonin let out a sigh, "I should probably go after him." he muttered.

"Kakashi, calm down. Just leave him be. He's going through a hard time right now. I know very well what the other day was. I can never forget that day...its about time I shed some light to you about that night. However I must warn you, if I do you mustn't tell the boy." Hiruzen spoke as he took in some of his pipe, inhaling the smoke before letting it out.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked wondering what could be so secretive that Sasuke couldn't know about it, especially if it was based on the night his whole life was changed.

Tsunade glanced at her mentor and hokage a little irritated as she heard a pained scream down the hallway. "I've got work to do. I'll leave you two to talk."

"Thank you Tsunade." The old hokage replied with a smile, he watched her leave before turning back to Kakashi.

"This will take a bit of explaining Kakashi. Please sit." he said gesturing to a chair that was by a small table while he sat down on the one beside the bed where Sasuke had been sitting.

Kakashi walked over to the table and sat down turning his chair to face the hokage. "So what is it Hokage-Sama?"

"It has to do with the Uchiha Massacre, six years ago."

"Okay."

"Unknown to Sasuke, there had been a reason why Itachi had killed his clan. I know that very reason, and I know his intentions were not at all on his behalf or on his will. Nor were they to hurt Sasuke." The third spoke softly putting his pipe to his mouth and inhaling some more smoke as he glanced out the window briefly, watching a bird sore high in the sky.

Kakashi said nothing, he followed the Hokage's gaze before turning back to him, waiting for him to continue.

The Hokage glanced back at Kakashi, looking into patient eyes.

"Itachi was in the Anbu Black Ops, just as you were. A partner to you for that matter, you remember I'm sure."

"Yes, I do. Itachi always seemed to keep to himself. He never seemed to like going on missions that would involve killing rogue ninja. Unless they were threatening to the village itself, he didn't seem to care about ninja who were of threat to the allied villages. That is what shocked me, because I never imagined he would do something like that, to take a swift blow to the village by wiping out one of their clans." Kakashi explained.

"The Uchiha Clan were a threat to the village."

Kakashi's mouth dropped open in shock, he couldn't help but narrow his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"Itachi was a pacifist by nature Kakashi, he like you grew up in a time of war. He witnessed the costs of war, hatred, and greed. He witnessed people laying dead in Konoha territory he witnessed murder. Only Itachi took the sights of war so much differently than you or anyone for that matter, that is what I believe in my opinion."

"I don't get what you are saying." Kakashi said indifferently, standing and stretching his legs for a moment.

"Itachi, a few months after he had become captain in the Anbu, came to me distraught by something he had learned. He told me needed to talk to me immediately then he revealed to me that his family were planning a coup d'état. And he was to be the spy in the village to help make that happen." The third replied, leaning forward and folding his hands before resting his chin on top of them.

Kakashi's mouth dropped open in shock and his legs buckled as he fell back into the chair.

"W-What?" he stuttered.

"The Uchiha, they were planning a coup d'état. To over throw the village."

"But...why would they-"

"Most likely out of anger for the neglect the rest of the village unknowingly was giving them. The Second Hokage Tobirama Senju had forced them to live in the corner of the village putting them in charge of the Konoha Military Police Force, later on the Uchiha felt they were being discriminated and separated from the rest of the village, and that the Police Force was just a cover up benefit."

Kakashi stared hard and long at the older shinobi before looking down and placing a hand on his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Itachi however, he knew that the Uchiha trying to overthrow the village would start another war. He was ultimately determined not to let that happen. He did not want to see the costs of war again. That is what he told me."

The jonin lowered his hand and stared at the Hokage, his eyes widened as he started to put together the pieces of this giant mess of a puzzle.

"When I learned this, I tried to attempt to sway the Uchiha to peace, but Danzo was determined to be rid of the Uchiha. Why I do not know, and he being in charge of the Anbu as well. Managed to convince Itachi in his distressed state that the only way to make peace and prevent a war... was for him to slaughter every last Uchiha in his clan. All of them."

"You mean... he was ordered to-"

The old man nodded his head slowly, glancing down in deep thought.

"Before I could stop him, the deed was already done but the only thing Itachi could not do... was kill Sasuke, he loved him far too much to be able to do that. I could not undo the damage, and when he came to report to me that the S-rank mission was completed...I asked him why he left one of them alive. The boy begged me to keep an eye on his brother to protect him from Danzo and anyone else who might want to harm him."

"Sasuke thinks otherwise..." Kakashi trailed off.

"Yes... he does and unfortunately it must stay that way. I agreed to make that promise to Itachi Uchiha... at the condition that he join the secret threat to the village that was just coming up. It's an organization called the Akatsuki. He is there now, still acting as a spy for the village."

"He's still serving the village?" Kakashi asked bewildered at the thought that even after he had killed his whole clan that the Uchiha would have had enough.

"Yes, his loyalty is pure... and his determination and love is overpowering. He truly is an amazing shinobi. Possibly more than anyone in this village will ever be." the Third said with a weak smile.

"Sasuke should know this..."

"He mustn't. If we were to tell him, Sasuke would not trust the village any longer. Sasuke was so close to Itachi and he has already shown signs of an Avenger Shinobi Kakashi. I know you think otherwise... that he can change that. But you and I both know the truth... no one can change what is to become of them. Look what happened to Madara Uchiha long ago. It cannot be helped, but it can be tried to prevent it from happening."

The hokage picked up his pipe once more and inhaled the smoke before standing. "You must promise me that you will not tell him Kakashi."

Kakashi felt his heart shatter at the command, he knew that Sasuke should know what really happened. Then again he knew the Hokage was right. The news would change Sasuke forever.

"I swear." Kakashi said bowing his head slightly.

"Good. Now, why don't you go home and get some rest. We will let the boy calm himself before we try to speak with him again. You are dismissed."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama." Kakashi said nodding his thanks.

Kakashi then walked out of the room and the Hokage turned to face the window once more watching the falcon that was now perched high on a building spire top.

"You have given everything to him Itachi... I hate that he cannot realize that..."

The Hokage paused before letting out a sigh.

"...but it was your decision."

* * *

**Yes...I decided to have the Hokage explain Itachi's secret to Kakashi for future reasons. I don't think Itachi will be the villain in this one that's why this story is going to be drastically changed. Stay tuned! A good part comes next!**

_Emily_


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke was lying in bed, it had been several hours since he had left the hospital.

Kakashi had stopped by not long afterward to talk to him, but he had 'kindly' told him to go away an refused to talk to him.

The Jonin seemed upset with him after he had said that, to be honest he didn't mean to hurt Kakashi, he was just trying to get his head strait.

None the less Kakashi had left after that and didn't bother to come back to check on him for several hours now.

The raven wouldn't lie, he did feel bad for snapping at the man, especially when he loved him to no end.

Now here he lay on his bed, small sniffles coming from him as he lay there trying to fall asleep. However it was pointless, he couldn't sleep, he was far too worried and curious as to what the sick bastard of a sanin had put on him this time.

Deciding a glass of water might calm him down the Uchiha got out of his bed and walked out the door, making his way down the dark hallway.

He could hear his bare feet making the light tap noise as he walked on the wooden floor of his family's mansion.

Yes Sasuke had decided that he had every right to take back what was his and moved back into his former home, despite the pain and agony it brought him every now and then.

The elders and the Hokage had protested against him moving back onto the Uchiha grounds but after making an angry speech rant he decided they were wrong. The Third knowing how stubborn the thirteen year old was decided to let him do as he wished.

The elders still didn't approve of it though.

Sasuke continued to walk down the hall until he was in the kitchen and then turned on the faucet, pulling out a glass he filled it with the clear liquid then turned off the tap and took a drink.

It was then that Sasuke felt a presence in the house that wasn't his own, narrowing his eyes in suspicion the Uchiha pulled a kunai out of the drawer that held the kitchen silverware and cutting knives.

He had kunai scattered all about the house, due to being part of a clever elite clan he knew all sorts of techniques inherited down from his family bloodline.

Hearing a hiss Sasuke turned around and saw nothing, frowning in anger and confusion Sasuke started to speak.

"Come out whoever you are. I know you're there." he ordered sharply.

No answer.

Sasuke held the kunai tightly, making sure his grip didn't falter.

He felt a pair of arms grab him from behind and pull him close to a body.

"Grrr...get off!" Sasuke growled in fury.

It took several minutes of struggling as his attacker tried to wrestle the kunai out of his hand, but finely Sasuke freed his wrist and swung his arm backwards.

Feeling blood stain and run over his fingers and hand, Sasuke knew he had hit his target who let go of him and cried out.

Turning around Sasuke saw Kabuto Yakushi standing there holding his stomach. "You little fucker..." he grunted.

Sasuke went in for the kill when suddenly something coiled around both his ankles and he tripped onto the wooden floor.

"Mhmhmhm...hello Sasuke-kun." a voice purred into his ear and a slimy piece of flesh ran over the back of his neck.

"N-No!" Sasuke yelled throwing his feet up and twisting his body cutting a snake's head off freeing his feet and scrambling up to his feet.

The Uchiha ran to the door as fast as he could and opened it before snakes shot out of Orochimaru's sleeve and hit the door making it close and several other snakes grab Sasuke around his waist pinning his arms to his sides.

"Get away from me!" the boy roared in fury.

"What fun is there in that? Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke felt himself being pulled towards Orochimaru as the snakes came back to their master, before he knew it he was being dragged into his bedroom and was thrown onto his bed.

"No! Get off me! What are you going to-" Sasuke was silenced as a large snake crawled into his mouth gagging him as it went far enough that he couldn't bite the creature to make it withdraw from his throat.

"Mmm!" Sasuke cried disgusted as he watched Orochimaru's snake's wrap around his wrists around the headboard pinning them there.

"Calm down my little Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru whispered climbing onto his bed and cutting off his clothes with a kunai until he was completely nude.

The young Uchiha watched in horror as the sanin pulled himself out of his pants, revealing a flushed raging hard on.

"Nnnghmph!" the boy cried, his hips jerking about as he tried to throw his weight against the sanin to buck him off.

"I promise Sasuke-kun...it'll be fun. I'll be as gentle as I can."

The snakes wrapped around his thighs pulled in different directions, constricting and making the boy spread his legs wide open so that their master had easy access.

The Uchiha however wasn't liking this at all though, he was thrashing wildly on the bed, jerking his head to try to get the snake being used to gag him out of his mouth but every time he nearly got it out the thing would slither deeper into his throat.

"Mmmph!" The boy cried watching as the sanin prepared to penetrate him, grinning maliciously.

Sasuke strained his legs against the snakes holding them open, only to receive a bite on the ankled from one of them as a warning.

"Mhmhm... I'd hold still my little Sasuke-kun. We wouldn't want to make my pets mad would we?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"Gmmmfffph!" the Uchiha cried again begging the sanin not to go through with the action.

None the less Orochimaru with one swift thrust, slammed all the way into his body.

Sasuke screamed as loud as he could, trying to bite down on the snake gagging him, he needed to get out of here.

It felt like he had been split in half, it hurt so bad and he could feel blood trickling down his legs as Orochimaru roughly pounded into him.

The boy let tears of agony stream down his pale cheeks, and let his chakra signature go off. Sending vigorous amounts of chakra throughout the house, trying to find anyone who was nearby.

Yet he found none.

"Mmmm! Mmmph!"

"Hush... let me do the work." Orochimaru chuckled holding the frail hips firmly in his pale hands.

Sasuke's screams of torment soon turned to small mewls and moans of bliss as the man brushed his erection against his prostate.

Orochimaru's hand reached up and stroked soft ebony locks, "That's right... calm down." he cooed to the boy.

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists as he tried to resist the urges to go nuts and start begging for more, not that he really could.

"Gnnn god... you are... definitely... a *pant* virgin... *pant pant* you're tight." Orochimaru rasped, starting to get tired from the sexual activity.

The young Uchiha squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he pictured it being Kakashi who was fucking him rather than this monster, anything to break the reality he was in.

He felt the snake in his mouth flick its tongue at the back of his throat and he let out a choked cry of disgust.

"Nnnnnnn... *pant* here I come... *pant pant* Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru warned.

Sasuke let out a high pitched squeak of pleasure as the man thrust his cock one more time against his prostate before he came inside his ass.

Everything was going fuzzy and hazy, in last attempts of desperate help he let the last of his chakra signature flare wildly before passing out.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable ;p**

_Emily_


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi kissed his tan lover tenderly on the lips as he held him against his chest.

"I love you." Iruka said bewteen their kiss.

"And I love you." Kakashi replied going in for another needy kiss.

He suddenly stopped however and pulled away from the chunin.

"Kakashi? Is something wrong?" Iruka asked.

"Do you feel that?" Kakashi asked, his voice laced with desperate concern.

Iruka paused for a moment letting his chakra wander before his eyes darted up to meet Kakashi's.

"Is that Sasuke's chakra?"

"Yeah it is." Kakashi muttered.

"He lives on the other side of to-"

"I have only noticed two situations when his chakra is this high, either he's in a fight, or he's training. I don't think he'd be training at this time of night. If so I don't think he'd use that much chakra." Kakashi said climbing out of bed and putting his clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Iruka asked with a pout.

"Something isn't right Iruka. I don't believe this is normal for him. I would have noticed it before if it was. I'll be back I promise."

"Whatever." Iruka mumbled laying back down and rolling on his side with his back facing the jonin.

"Iruka, don't be like that..."

"No, we are always interrupted."

"But Sasuke..."

"Just go find out what's wrong and get your ass back here." Iruka snapped irritated.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh before opening the window and hopping out.

As he ran to go figure out what was wrong with his student he felt something that terrified him.

_'Orochimaru's chakra...oh shit! I need to get to Sasuke!'_

Kakashi desperately tried to go faster than he was, but he was already going top speed.

Finely he arrived in front of the Uchiha compound's main building that was Sasuke's home.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi called with a firm voice as he walked through the dark house.

He got no answer and fear started to pick up in his stomach.

_'Orochimaru's signature is gone... but I can still feel Sasuke's where is he? This isn't looking good.'_

"Sasuke." Kakashi called once more, making his way down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

On his way there he walked into the meditation room where Sasuke's parents had been killed in front of him.

No Sasuke.

Making his way out he headed toward Itachi's bedroom and slowly pushed the door open.

"Sasu-" he started but trailed off at the sight that befell him.

There was Sasuke nude, hands tied to the headboard of his bed, his legs tied so they were spread wide apart and gagged with a cloth that was tied behind his head.

Kakashi saw the boy was unconscious but he wasted no time in hurrying over to check on him.

He could smell sex that was heavily polluting the air, and he could see cum and blood all over his genin student.

Sasuke let out a frightened cry at Kakashi's touch, his eyes snapping open filled with fear, but the jonin shushed him.

"Shh...it's alright. Let me help you." Kakashi said removing the gag that had been used to silence him.

"P-Please..." the boy sobbed.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I *sob* f-feel...*sob sob* d-dirty...O-Orochi...h-he...*sob* s-sho...shower...*sob*...please." was all Kakashi could make out before the teen had broke into an emotional breakdown in his arms, his nude body pressing against Kakashi's as he curled up against him leaning his head on his chest for some support.

Kakashi swallowed nervously, he didn't want to upset Iruka, though Sasuke was so tired, so distraught, and so emotionally damaged.

He figured he should just give the boy some of his dignity back to him.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, it'll be okay." the silver haired nin hushed.

Kakashi picked the boy up and looked around, he carried him around the house looking for the bathroom until he finely found it.

Once inside the jonin set Sasuke on the marble floor beside the bathtub and locked the door, turning on the water he waited for it to warm up before stripping off his shirt and pants but leaving himself still covered.

Picking up Sasuke he helped support into the shower, leaning him against the wall as he himself climbed in still holding Sasuke up.

Kakashi felt terrible, the boy's body was in total shambles he couldn't even stand on his own.

"It'll be okay...shh." he whispered as Sasuke continued to cry and sob in his arms.

"W-What *sob sob* what does he want... *sob* from me...?" the boy cried.

"Shh...just be quiet don't worry about that right now."

"I-I can still *sob* feel his... *sob* hands."

"Hushh." Kakashi replied as he used the soap to scrub dried cum off Sasuke's torso, chest and neck.

"I-I *sob* want them *sob sob* off."

"Okay, we'll get them off." Kakashi said quietly he scrubbed at Sasuke's blood covered legs pausing when he got just above his knees, his heart was wrenching painfully at hearing Sasuke's words and his distress.

"I-It hurt...*sob* it hurt so bad...*sob* H-He wouldn't *sob* stop. *sob* Y-you think *sob* I-I'm *sob sob* dis...disgusting *sob sob*. Y-Yo...You think *sob sob* I'm *hiccup* w-we...*sob weak."

Sasuke trembled, his legs collapsed in the tub bringing both of them down on their knees, Kakashi still holding the vulnerable Uchiha close to him.

"No, shh...not at all." Kakashi whispered into his ear, gently scrubbing dried blood and cum off Sasuke's ass and thighs.

"Y-Yes...*sob* you do."

Suddenly Sasuke let out a loud cry of pain, his hand flew down to his lower stomach clutching at the seal Orochimaru had left on his body earlier a few days ago.

Kakashi jumped, and moved his smaller hand out of the way inspecting the seal, it was pulsing a bright vibrant blue and the skin looked pinkish and puffy.

It almost looked like scar tissue that was usually white on a body, but with Sasuke's complexion it would be expected a different color, a more pink tinted color.

"Hush. Come here." Kakashi said soothingly as he pulled the boy into a comforting hug.

"It's okay. You'll be okay. He's gone now...shh...and he won't hurt you again. Shh...it's alright."

"I-I'm tired... I-I *sob* I wanna... *sob sob* I...wan-" Sasuke couldn't even finish because he blacked out in the man's arms.

Kakashi sighed and turned the water off after rinsing Sasuke's ebony hair, he got Sasuke dressed and wrapped him in a blanket before leaving toward his house, deciding that Sasuke wasn't safe to be alone tonight.

He would just explain to Iruka what he found he guessed, hopefully the tanned man would understand. He no doubt-ably would of course.

* * *

**Woot two chapters in one day! ZOMG! That's the best I've done in a long time huh?**

_Emily_


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi opened the door to his house and found his love up in the kitchen making tea, more than likely he couldn't sleep.

The jonin walked into the house, damp hair and carrying his bundled up student in his arms.

Iruka turned to face him.

"Bout time you showed up. I need to talk to-" Iruka trailed off when he saw Kakashi's appearance.

"Kami..." he whispered walking over to Kakashi as he lay Sasuke down on the couch.

Sasuke let out a small whimper and Kakashi shushed him. "It's okay."

Iruka glanced into Kakashi's eyes when he straitened his posture and turned to face him.

"What happened?" the tan man asked, taking in the bruises on Sasuke's face, chest, and arms.

"Orochimaru."

Iruka couldn't help his eyes from going wide in shock.

"Why would he come and attack Sasuke for no reason? I mean Sasuke's chakra was flaring wildly when you left."

Kakashi sighed, and lowered his voice to a whisper so that his genin couldn't hear.

"He raped him."

Iruka's mouth dropped open in horror mixed with shock, he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down in one of the chairs thinking over the information.

Orochimaru was known for his cruelty, but he never thought he would stoop that low as to raping a child.

"He... raped him?" he stuttered.

"Yes, Sasuke was bound to his bed when I got there, he was covered in blood and semen."

"Nnnn..." Sasuke whimpered softly, shifting onto his side in his sleep, more than likely to help try and ease his pain.

Iruka noticed Kakashi's hair was soaked and frowned in confusion.

"Kakashi why is your hair wet?"

"I helped Sasuke wash off, his body was too damaged for him to do it himself."

"Oh, that bad?" Iruka muttered.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah."

Sasuke rolled over onto his other side facing the two, he appeared to be semi-conscious.

"H-Hurt..." he whispered softly to himself.

Kakashi knelt down in front of the couch so he was at eye level with him.

"I know... just relax he's gone."

Sasuke let out a pitiful whine as he tried to sit up but he was gently forced back down.

Iruka watched the scene unfold, his heart wrenching painfully in his chest at seeing how vulnerable the young Uchiha was.

"Sasuke, this is getting dangerous... I don't think it is a good idea for you to be living alone anymore." Kakashi stated.

The tan chunin looked at Kakashi confused.

'Surely he isn't going to...'

"N-No!" the teen cried hysterically. "I-It's my home... *sob* it's all I have *sob* left."

"But look what happened." Kakashi said firmly to the stubborn teen.

Sasuke shook his head, tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

Kakashi was silent for a long time, before replying. "... stay with us. We can help you." Kakashi said calmly as he placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

Iruka nearly smacked himself.

'... he is.'

"Kakashi..." Iruka said softly.

The jonin nudged him in the side with his elbow making the chunin wince, and get the point that Kakashi would speak to him later.

Sasuke however shook his head. "No. I-I don't belong here. I belong in my house. In Uchiha territory. I-I am the only heir there is now."

The jonin narrowed his eyes.

"This isn't about your family name and reputation Sasuke! This is about you! Whether you like it or not you are still a ninja like everyone else who is a shinobi. Just because you come from an elite clan doesn't mean you are above the others. This is about you, and your safety." Kakashi ranted at the teen.

"No, I'm not staying!" Sasuke growled, glancing at Iruka then at Kakashi.

Kakashi winced, he felt like he had been struck.

Sasuke resented him and Iruka that much?

Letting out a sigh the silver haired shinobi turned back to face the Uchiha.

"Okay. At least spend some time here so you can heal and so we can alert the Third that Orochimaru attacked y-"

"No! Don't you dare!" Sasuke yelled in fury, getting to his feet and wincing as he did so.

"Sasuke, he needs to know about this, you need prot-" Iruka started only to be cut off by the fuming Uchiha.

"I don't need protection! I am not a baby! And you do so much as utter a word about this to anyone else and I swear to kami Kakashi. I will kill you!"

Iruka glared at the boy angrily.

"Don't talk to him like that, not in front of me. You will respect him!"

Kakashi placed a hand on his lover's shoulder, "It's okay Iruka... I got this. Go on to bed."

"But he-" the chunin started only to have Kakashi wave his hand in a go gesture.

Iruka let out a huff but did as he was told, leaving the two heated Sharingan users alone.

Kakashi watched him leave, then turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke... that is not going to help. Treating Iruka badly is not going to change my decision about me and him, nor is it going to change me and you. You are my student, and that is how it is meant to be. I am with Iruka and it is going to stay that way."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a small whimper as his bottom lip trembled, he felt like Kakashi had just stabbed him in the chest.

"I'm sorry Sasuke... " Kakashi whispered reaching his gloveless hand up to wipe Sasuke's eyes that were starting to well up with tears, but Sasuke recoiled away from the hand.

The Uchiha turned his back to the jonin and wiped his eyes himself, before another small shutter escaped his lips.

Kakashi had to admit he felt terrible, but Sasuke needed to understand that it wouldn't work between them.

"Sasuke. You are a very at-"

"Shut up." Sasuke sobbed, walking to the door and opening it before leaving, without looking back.

Kakashi ran his fingers through his still wet hair and let out a sigh.

"Well... that was hard." he muttered to himself before walking back to the bedroom where he found Iruka lying in bed facing away from him.

"Ruka?" he asked softly.

"How can you let him talk to you like that?"

"He's jealous... he's also my student and very young. It's... hard for him to understand these things. Sure Sasuke is more mature than the others on his team and the other squads due to what he grew up with, he grew up with jealousy more than likely, but nothing compared to this Iruka. And he's stubborn, which doesn't help the matter." Kakashi explained calmly.

"So you let him walk all over you and me?" Iruka snapped.

"If that's what it takes to teach him what it means. Yes."

Iruka let out a sigh, "Let's just go to bed, I'm tired. I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Alright." Kakashi said, feeling bad for both his lover and for the boy who he cared about greatly, just his feelings were mixed at the moment.

* * *

**Guess what? I'm also working on the next chapter as we speak. So there should be another one today. Love you guys!**

_Emily_


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since Sasuke's incident with Orochimaru, and the argument with Kakashi.

Now Sasuke was getting ready for a mission, he was getting up early as usual.

Then more than likely Kakashi would be late, Naruto would be complaining and Sakura would be fighting with the blond idiot.

Standing in the shower Sasuke grabbed the shampoo, pouring some of the blue substance into his hand before setting the bottle down and rubbing it into his hair thoroughly.

He inhaled the scent and let out a sigh, as it calmed his nerves.

Once he figured he had got it all into his now soapy hair, the Uchiha tipped his head back underneath the spray of water letting the soap wash out of blue tinted ebony locks.

The water felt amazing against his skin, his body was normally cold.

In the house, his father and mother never exactly installed a heating source in the house.

Then again Sasuke was used to colder temperatures, he could always heat things up around him anyways with fire jutsu.

He let his thoughts drift off to his family for a second, thinking about his brother and how much it had hurt when he saw his parent's being killed in front of him.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the teen grabbed the conditioner bottle and poured some of the white soapy liquid into his hand, and working it into a thick lather as he applied it to his hair.

He could feel the soap making his coarse hair softer as it worked with cleansing it of oil from his teenage body and dirt that may have gotten in it during training.

The Uchiha left the conditioner in for a few minutes, in the mean time he grabbed a bottle of body wash and put some into his left hand before rubbing it over his body, over his arms, chest and legs.

Scrubbing thoroughly he watched the soap become foamy and bubbly, the scent of the cologne style soap invading his nostrils.

He didn't mind, it smelled amazing to him any how.

Finely he tipped his head down to his collar bone, and closed his eyes so soap wouldn't enter his dark orbs, as he again stepped under the water to rinse his hair.

He ran his fingers through his hair as the soap rinsed out, making sure he got it all before going back to washing his body.

The Uchiha grabbed a washcloth and started to wash more sensitive parts on his body, getting in creases and small curves.

Glancing down his toned body he could see the seal on his lower abdomen was now printed in a sky blue, but it wasn't glowing like it had the day he had been raped.

It hadn't since that day.

Sasuke scoffed angrily, as he continued washing, putting the soap on his hips then making his way up his pale stomach and now forming pecs.

The teen paused however when he passed the center of his lower stomach, something didn't feel right.

He pressed down on the area again with four fingers and frowned as he felt a semi-firm lump in the center of his lower belly.

Was there something wrong with him? Or was he just imagining.

Sasuke pressed on the spot again and let out a small 'hn'. Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts, he tossed it off as nothing and rinsed the soap off his body.

Something in his head told him otherwise, that something was telling him that he should tell someone about this.

He didn't need help, he didn't need to be pitied.

Once all the soap was gone he reached for the shower dial and turned off the water.

Letting out a relieved sigh he grabbed a towel and climbed out of the shower onto the cold marble floor.

"Time to go find the Team I guess." he muttered, his thoughts couldn't help but drift back to the bulge he found in his body.

'Whatever its nothing. Time to get dressed. Kakashi better not even do so much as speak to me, or I'll ask the Third to switch me to someone elses team if its an option.'

* * *

**So yes, this is shorter than the other chapters so far. But hey if I must say so, that was the best god damned shower scene I have ever written O_o **

_Emily_


	10. Chapter 10

"C'mon Naruto! Is that really your best?" Sasuke taunted, holding the kunai firmly in his right hand as he crouched into a fighting position once more.

"Oi, You haven't seen nothing yet Teme!" Naruto said forming some hand seals.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu."**

"Let's go Teme. Go!" Naruto smirked over at the raven as his shadow clones rushed him.

Sasuke jumped to the left dodging a hook from one of the three clone's fist.

Pulling four shuriken from his pouch he threw them at each of the clones, one of the clones was hit, making it disappear in single poof.

"Damnit Sasukeee!" Naruto yelled running forward himself with kunai in hand.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**"

"God damn!" Naruto cried jumping behind a boulder to dodge the intense flames.

Naruto looked around the rock for Sasuke only to find him not there, then he heard a scraping sound followed by clink and he felt cold metal against his neck.

Looking back in front of him he saw Sasuke standing with a proud smirk on his face.

"Keep your eyes open Naruto." he commented flatly.

"Why you cutting it off so quickly?" Naruto pouted as Sasuke slipped his kunai away.

"Dunno, I'm not feeling the best to be honest."

"Ah man! Of course you would get sick. You're just a chicken and don't want to deal with getting beat."

"You couldn't beat me even if I had one hand tied behind my back dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Why you-"

"Good morning everyone." a cheery voice said.

The team looked and saw Kakashi standing perched in a tree smiling a them.

"I hope you got a good night sleep, because we got an important mission today."

"What kind of mission!" Naruto cried enthusiastically.

"We have an assassination mission. S-rank."

The genin were all quiet at that.

Sasuke was ignoring him but listening about the mission details, but Naruto and Sakura were shocked upon the type of mission and the rank.

"S-rank?" Naruto squeaked, soon a grin spreading upon his face.

"Yep."

"Ah man. You mean we have to work with them!?" a voice yelled.

"Arf!"

Naruto turned around to see Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, and their sensei Kurenai Yuhi approaching.

"Kiba." Kurenai said sharply.

"Good morning Kurenai." Kakashi greeted nodding his head.

"Kakashi." the woman replied.

"Now listen. This mission requires two squads so Kurenai's team has also been selected to do this mission." Kakashi explained.

"What?!" Naruto cried frustrated with the situation.

"You know, team work is always the best strategy." he chuckled at him.

Kiba glared at Sasuke, he didn't like him one bit. The Uchiha always seemed like such a blunt showoff to him. He hated showoffs.

Sasuke just stared impassively.

"Just stay out of my way, Uchiha." the brunette sneered.

"Hn."

"So why are we assassinating someone Kakashi-sensei? Who are they?" Sakura asked looking up at the jonin who was conversing with the dark haired sensei of Team 8.

"That is a good question, Sakura. I shall explain." Kurenai said before Kakashi could answer.

Kurenai glanced at Kakashi waiting for a signal saying it was okay, which she got with a nod from the other jonin.

"The target, is the leader of a clan in the Hidden Grass Village. A leader with an enormous ego for power, and is just capable of starting war with the Leaf. The Grass and the Leaf are already on edge, his name is Ikki Hayato, and he is leader of the Hayato Clan." She explained.

"What's the Hayato Clan?" Kiba asked, placing Akamaru on top of his head as the puppy stood up on its back legs and put its paws on his legs barking at him.

Kakashi decided he'd help explain and started to speak at the same time Kurenai did, they both stopped and Kurenai told Kakashi to go ahead after he muttered an embarrassed apology.

"The Hayato is a clan that craves vengeance from the Leaf village, their village wishes war with the Leaf, and they so desperate that he would even crush their own village which they are fully capable of doing." Kakashi added in for her as he leaned against a tree coolly, with his arms crossed.

The genin were shocked, except for Sasuke who didn't seem to be effected at all.

"Uhm... kill all those innocent people just to get vengeance...th-that's terrible...? Why would they do that? Um... why would they do that sensei?" Hinata asked, taking a shy glance at Naruto and turning slightly red before averting her eyes to the ground.

"The Hayato have the power to read the minds of others with their dojutsu, the Rashigan. They are skilled fighters, and are immensely talented in their unlimited chakra supply. Despite their extra gift of unlimited chakra in their clan heritage, I guess you could say they are sort of similar to the Uchiha Cla-"

Kurenai was abruptly cut off by the enraged voice of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Silence!" he snarled standing up from his seat on the boulder he had ended his spar with Naruto, and glaring coldly at her shaking with pure rage.

The woman was silent as was Kakashi, while the rest of the six genin stared at him, shocked that he would use that tone with one of their teachers.

"Arf!" Akamaru yipped randomly.

"You arrogant prick! Who do you think yo-" Kiba started, angered that the Uchiha would distrespect his sensei

"Quite Kiba." Kurenai said softly looking at the brunette with the dog on top of his head reassuringly, before averting her attention to Sasuke again.

"Don't you dare compare me or my clan to those animals! I know about that clan perfectly and I know why they crave vengeance. I know of the bloodshed, my mother told me about it as did my father, and my brother. My clan was not barbaric like theirs is. So don't you even think of speaking such words against the Uchiha, my clan would never form a conspiracy against their own village. We were loyal. Don't put a brand on us just because of him, its unfair since there is only one of us left!"

Sasuke stood still shaking with all his rage as his irises turned bright red, when his Sharingan activated due to his anger, caught in a stare battle between him and the sensei of Squad 8.

"Sasuke enou-." Kakashi started only to be cut off by Kurenai herself.

"No, it's alright Kakashi. I forgot to word my explanation carefully. I'm sorry Sasuke." she said in a gentle voice.

Sasuke's shaking died down after several forced attempts to calm himself, before finely his Sharingan reverted back to his normal dark colored eyes, saying nothing he just brushed past the other five genin, and the two jonin who noticed tears in his right eye, unlike the other younger Shinobi who weren't paying attention, before muttering a hard 'Let's just go'.

Kakashi sighed and looked at Kurenai who looked like she felt really bad, "Don't worry. Just let him cool off, he's done it to me too, I accidentally worded a battle I had with one of his clan members shortly after I met him the second day he was on my team."

"Okay." she said smiling weakly at the copy ninja before addressing her team.

"Team 8 move out." she commanded sharply.

"Yes sensei." the three said and started to follow.

"Naruto, Sakura. Let's go. Sasuke. Come back here, I want to speak with you."

Naruto and Sakura started to follow, and Sasuke came back to go the same pace as the rest of them.

"Sasuke you-"

"Leave me alone." Sasuke snapped.

Kakashi sighed angrily, this was going to be a long day until Sasuke calmed himself of the spat.

Shino walked over to catch up with Sakura. "Is Sasuke always like that?"

The pink haired kunoichi shook her head. "No, only if his family is mentioned. He's not a big... talker on his clan. Because well... you know."

Shino just nodded. "It must have been hard on him."

Sakura nodded, "I can't even imagine."

Sasuke let out a huff upon hearing them, he hated being talked about especially when it was about that.

The two noticed and stopped conversing.

"What's a dojutsu again?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Dobe."

* * *

**There we go, trying to get back into the Naruto fight styles, its going to be hard for me so bare with me. **

_Emily_


	11. Chapter 11

The two teams were just arriving into the Grass village, the two squads stared at the village before them. It was pretty much in shatters. A man was at one of the lookout posts where two ninja were posted, they seemed to be arguing.

"Sir." Kurenai addressed the man when they finely walked up to the gate.

The man turned to them angry.

"Are you the Ninja that the Hokage of Konohagakure was supposed to send?" he asked angrily.

"Yes, that would be us." Kakashi said smiling.

"Where have you been! Those wretched Hayato have already rebelled, when I asked Hiruzen to send people to kill Ikki I didn't ask for delays!" the man yelled.

"I apologize sir." Kurenai said with a bow of her head, "Where are they now?"

"They ran off, talk around with some of the citizens they may know where to. The Hayato clan is following Ikki in fear, he has some sort of threat over their head. I need him killed immediately before this goes too far." he snarled.

"But if they ran off why should we kill him? I mean he left the vil- OWW!" Naruto cried when he was smacked in the back of the head by Kakashi in sign of 'Shut up'.

Kiba snickered softly at the scene.

"I am the leader of the village, I want you to come and find me when you have news on where they went. Just ask for Arashi Rankuji." the man snapped.

"Of course Arashi-san." Kurenai replied with another bow of her head.

The man stormed off and the group turned to face each other getting ready to discuss plans.

"Arf arf!" Akamaru barked hopping out of Kiba's arms and running over to a tree, where he started barking.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled chasing after the dog towards the tree.

He froze when he got there as he saw what the small dog was barking at.

"...oh." he whispered.

Kakashi approached, "What'd he find?" he asked.

"A body." Sasuke said calmly before Kakashi already got over there, remaining in his spot.

Kiba looked at him confused and shocked.

"I saw it when we were walking. I was going to bring it up after we got done talking with Arashi."

Kakashi checked out the body and the two teams stood for a little bit waiting before Kakashi looked at Kurenai and started to speak with her.

Five minutes passed until finely the genin were addressed.

"Alright team, we're going to split up and do as Arashi suggested, we are going to speak with villagers to see if anyone knows anything. It is about two o' clock now. So we are going to meet back here in four hours to see what we know and what we can figure out. So we're going to meet back here at six. Got it?" Kakashi asked looking at the six genin.

"Roger." Shino said.

"Alright split up guys. Be careful." the copy ninja said.

**~Grass Village~**

Sasuke walked into a cafe looking around, he approached the counter sat down.

"Excuse me?" he called to the manager.

The man turned around holding a dish in one hand, while he polished it with a cloth in the other.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked.

"Perhaps. Have you any knowledge on the Hayato and the rebellion today?" Sasuke asked.

The man froze nervously, his eyes looking around the shop to rest on a customer at a table, who was glancing at the young raven.

Sasuke looked at the man but passed it on as nothing.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid I cannot help you." the man said quickly turning his back on him.

The man at the table got up and left the store not bothering to pay, which Sasuke noticed the manager saw quite clearly but didn't do anything.

Quickly Sasuke followed the man out of the store and into an ally, only to find the man had vanished.

"What? He was just here... " he muttered.

"Well, what have we got here, ninja perhaps?" a voice asked from behind him.

Pulling out a kunai before Sasuke could turn around, he was grabbed from behind by two pairs of strong arms and held firmly preventing him from moving, while another hand covered his mouth firmly.

The raven started to summon chakra to break free only to feel something wet being rubbed on his neck over his jugular vein and before he could stop what was happening, something was jammed into his flesh and he was knocked unconscious.

"Heh, I think we got lucky. Really lucky." the man with the syringe said pulling it out of Sasuke's neck after he went limp.

"Radio Ikki, I think we got something he'll be pleased with."

**~Grass Village~**

Hinata walked about the street looking for someone who looked reasonably suspecting of knowing some information. |

Finely she approached a young man in his twenties who was helping an elderly lady take out her trash.

"Um... excuse me?" she said fidgeting.

"Oh, hello. Can I do something for you?" he asked with a kind smile.

"Uhm... yes, do you possibly know... um anything about the H-Hayato?" she said shyly.

"Yes. Yes I do." he said sadly.

"Could... um could you tell me what happened today?"

"Yes." slowly he looked up at her and his green eyes morphed into these bright pure blue irises with two black and red slits in the center.

"This is the Rashigan. I am part of the Hayato Clan." he said, he sounded sad.

Hinata let out a gasp and took a step back as he looked at her.

"No, don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'm not with them any longer." he said reassuringly, his eyes melting back to their normal green.

The young Hyuuga let out a small sigh of relief.

"You must be one of the Leaf ninja here to kill my father. Sit, there is much to explain." he said patting the front stairs of the house as he finished his task of taking the trash out and watching the elderly woman return into her house.

Hinata did as she was told and waited for the man to come back, which he did and sat down next to her.

"My name is, Takeo Hayato. Ikki Hayato is my father, he is a tyrant and very few of my clan are actually loyal to him."

"Um... why is that?"

"You see, long ago. My father got caught up in a vicious battle with a group of Uchiha. The Uchiha actually stopped him from dominating the village at one point. We have been cast out of the village but that has been kept secret. My father disowned me because he felt I was unworthy of the title of being his son... because I can only use one of my dojutsu to its full potential."

"I erm... I'm sorry... my father sort of did the same thing... I lost my title as heiress to the Hyuuga Clan to my um... my young sister. Erm... Hanabi. H-He... um he didn't think I was worthy."

The man smiled kindly at her. "Oh, you're a Hyuuga then. I should have known, well I kind of already guessed due to your eyes."

"Um... Yes." she said with a blush that he actually knew about her heritage, and guessed who she was.

"Another dojutsu user, that's nice. Anyways my father was angry that he lost, he wants to destroy the Uchiha. He wants to learn the secrets behind their dojutsu the Sharingan. He feels it was the reason he lost the battle. Both dojutsu had been used to their full potential in the fight, and he lost. He wants to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village because he feels he should have been the one to wipe out their 'Uchiha Clan.' but now that it is totally destroyed and their are no Uchiha's left he feels to inflict pain on the village for their lack of absence."

"Oh... that's terrible." the girl whispered.

"You couldn't have been sent here by yourself. Where are your friends?"

"Um... our sensei told us to split up to look for people who might know what happened today... "

"If you take me to them, I can explain to your sensei that I can help you."

"Uh... yes. O-Okay." the young kunoichi said getting to her feet as he did.

"Um F-Follow me."

"Alright." Takeo said softly with a smile.

**~Elswehere~**

Sasuke let out a moan as he slowly opened his eyes, everything was dark. He was blindfolded.

"Mmm?" he called only to realize he was gagged.

Taking a moment to gather his surroundings and letting his senses adjust he concluded and the following.

He knew he was tied up because he could not move, and he was somehow cut off from his chakra, he couldn't summon it. He was sitting which meant he was tied to either a chair or a tree, it felt like a chair.

The faint sound of a leak announced that he must be in a basement

His heart started to skip beats, this wasn't good if he was captured by the enemy to be used hostage this would mean horrendous outcomes.

And worse ...

... the enemy was a clan that held horrible distaste for his own.

He started to struggle against his bindings, but without his chakra he was helpless.

Then he heard the sound of a door opening, and time seemed to stand still.

* * *

**I'm so mean... hehe.**

_Emily_


	12. Chapter 12

The two teams were waiting both patiently and impatiently for everyone else to show.

Everyone was there except Hinata and Sasuke.

"Kakashi I'm getting worried... " Kurenai whispered to the other jonin.

"I'm a little surprised Sasuke isn't here yet... but he's had a rough time lately. So maybe he's just taking his time."

"But what about Hinata?" she said irritated.

"Oh right well-"

"I'm um... I'm here sensei." Hinata said rushing towards the group with a man with her.

Kakashi went for his weapon pouch as he instantly saw the man's dojutsu in his eyes, but Kurenai put a hand in front of him to stop him.

"Who is this man Hinata?"

"Um... he's- "

"Forgive me miss-" Takeo started but trailed off.

"Kurenai Yuhi."

"...right. Forgive me, I am a member of the Hayato clan. I am the son of Ikki Hayato. But I can assure you I mean no harm. I wish to help you. I have information you may need."

Kakashi lowered his weapon but eyed him suspiciously.

"How can we trust you? Look what your clan did to this place?"

"I am no longer member of the clan. I cast myself aside, my father disowned me when I was a child. I live with an elderly woman named Eri. She took me in when I was orphaned in the streets. I cannot use my dojutsu to its full potential thus my father wants nothing to do with me. I have no reason to help him." Takeo explained.

Kakashi slowly put his weapon away deciding that was a good enough explanation.

"Alright, my apolgoies Takeo-san. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Make yourself familiar with the others while we wait for Sasuke." Kakashi said softly.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my girlfriend Sakura!" Naruto said loudly as he walked over to the man without hesitation.

"I am not your girlfriend you idiot!" Sakura yelled in fury as she pounded Naruto over the head as hard as she could, making the blond fall to the floor.

"Err... nice to meet you?" Takeo said.

"I'm really not his girlfriend." Sakura said with a bright blush.

"Okay?"

Sakura still beating red, pointed at Kiba and Akamaru.

"T-That's Kiba!" she said trying to hide her embarrassment.

A few minutes of introducing and then waiting a bit longer Kiba let out an irritated growl.

"If that Uchiha doesn't hurry the fuck up, I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Just be patient Kiba." Kurenai said softly.

"No... he shouldn't have been gone this long, or even late at all. He's never late. I'm going to go look for hi-"

Takeo's eyes went wide with horror.

"Did you say Uchiha?" he asked quickly.

"Yes. Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Some of my father's men were in town today a little after two. What time did you get here?"

"Two." Kakashi muttered, his face going white.

"They were supposed to be in the village as spies seeing if the Leaf Village's ninja had arrived yet... they could have... they would have motive to kill him or worse... "

"WHAT!?" Sakura cried in terror.

"What do you mean they'd have motive to kill Sasuke teme!?" Naruto yelled.

"Quiet all of you!" Kakashi yelled.

"You've heard of the conflict between the Uchiha and the Hayato... haven't yo-"

"Yes." Kurenai interrupted.

"You think they could have taken him?" Kakashi asked firmly.

"I-It's possible... " Takeo whispered.

"Damnit! Split up, Kurenai take your team. Naruto, Sakura, now! You too Hayato-san." Kakashi ordered running back towards the village streets.

**~Elsewhere~**

The footsteps kept approaching until they were right in front of him, the gag was removed.

"What have we got here then? A Leaf ninja? My, my you've come a long way from home to die haven't you? Shouldn't be poking your nose where it doesn't belong." a voice said as the person circled him.

"What do you what from the Leaf?" Sasuke asked calmly, trying to play it cool despite his shaking voice.

He felt a sharp pain when he was backhanded by the man when he stopped in front of him.

"Now, you don't need to be the one asking questions." the man replied picking up the gag and wadding it up into a tight ball before once more stuffing it back into the teen's mouth to silence him.

The unknown man chuckled in amusement as he tensed when he touched his face.

"Let's see what you know, time to see those pretty little eyes so we can learn a few things. You can take the blindfold off Taka." the man said.

Sasuke knew exactly what he meant and squeezed his eyes shut, he felt the blindfold being removed but he kept his eyes tightly closed.

"So... you must already have knowledge of our Rashigan. That's intriguing... but I can assure you... if you don't open your eyes right now, I'm going to make sure you can never speak again when I cut your tongue out of your mouth." the man spat venomously.

Sasuke's swallowed nervously, maybe if he just obeyed they wouldn't notice he was Uchiha. Then again if he did read his mind he would find out. Either way it wasn't avoidable.

Slowly he opened his eyes revealing black orbs.

"Good boy. Now, just hold very still and let me do the work. You don't need to tell me a thing. We can do this painlessly."

The man had white hair that went down to his shoulders, he was roughly in his forties and wore a red chest plate armor piece with black pants and blue leg guarders.

Sasuke let in a shaky inhale through his nostrils as he watched green eyes morph into the Rashigan which he had only seen pictures of in his father's study books.

Then everything went white as memories flashed through his head in a jumble, as the man read his thoughts and scanned through his memories.

"Ikki..." the other man he assumed was Taka spoke softly.

The two Hayato members watched as slowly Sasuke's black eyes morphed into the red irises of the famous Uciha Clan's Sharingan, when he flashed through a memory of a young teen no older than this boy, killing a couple and the boy screaming.

Immediately Ikki stopped his invasion on the boy's mind, his body shaking with rage but a cruel smiling gracing his features.

"Well, well... seems I was wrong. There's two left." he chuckled as he stared into the young apparent Uchiha's terrified eyes.

"You're Fugaku's son, as is the other. Oh this is delightful. We're going to have fun boy."

* * *

**There we go mwhahhaaha**

**_Emily_**


	13. Chapter 13

Kakashi and his two genin finely ran into Kurenai and her group, Kakashi was panting hard from running.

"I can't find him. Did you have any luck?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"No. No we didn't." Kurenai replied solemnly.

"Damnit!" he growled, the he looked at Takeo. "Do you know where they would have taken him?"

Takeo nodded, "There is one location I have a guess one, though I could be wrong."

"Where is it?" Kurenai asked.

"It's along the outskirts of the Grass Village, so its close. That's the good news."

Shino looked up at Takeo from behind his glasses, his hands shuffling in his pockets.

"Good news? There must be some bad news." he spoke calmly.

"There is."

"Well what is it? Tell us already!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto, quiet. Let him speak." Kakashi ordered firmly.

Naruto let out an irritated growl and looked away.

"The bad news is, its in my clan's territory. We may have to fight a number of them, I can help but I cannot match their Rashigan's power. I cannot use mine to its full powers, but I am a trained shinobi."

"Kakashi sensei? What do they want with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly.

The jonin opened his mouth to reply but Takeo held up his hand. "I can explain it Hatake-san."

"Go ahead." the silver haired nin replied.

"Alright, a few years back my father Ikki got into a brutal fight with a group of Uchiha. I believe the leader of the group's name was Fugaku-"

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as he looked at Kurenai briefly.

"Fugaku Uchiha?"

'Yes." Takeo answered before pausing. "Is something wrong with that?"

"That's Sasuke's father, Sasuke's the youngest heir to the Uchiha Can."

Takeo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How many Uchiha are left."

"Two." Kurenai answered for Kakashi.

The Hayato man eyed the ground, "Who's the other?"

"Sasuke's older brother. Itachi, he's the one who performed the massacre."

All the genin there were stunned by the information.

"Sasuke Teme has a brother? But I thought all the Uchiha were dead!" he yelled.

"No, and I want none of you to mention that name around, him either. He doesn't want people knowing." Kakashi ordered.

"But why did his brother kill their-"

"I am not going to share that with you Sakura. I'm sorry. It's not my place."

"Guess assholeism runs in the family." Kiba muttered quietly.

"Kiba!" Kurenai scolded.

"Sorry." the brunette grumbled.

"Anyhow, a few years back father got into a battle with them, he lost and he blamed the Uchiha's dojutsu ability for his loss, he felt it was stronger than the Rashigan and that is what fuels his rage and thirst for war. If what you are telling me is true, that your student is the son of Fugaku Uchiha, we best hurry and find him quickly. I don't want to think about what my father would do if he found out he were and Uchiha."

"I just hope Sasuke didn't use his Sharingan in front of them." Kakashi muttered.

"He wouldn't have needed too. The Rashigan is a mind reader dojutsu, it an read memories and read chakra, and if he were a Leaf shinobi they likely have already read his mind to find out what he knows about the clan."

"Shit." Kakashi muttered resting his face in his palm.

**~Grass Village Outskirts~**

Sasuke watched anxiously as the Hayato leader approached him holding a kunai tightly in his hand, he was already covered in cuts, burns, blood, and bruises.

This had lasted for hours.

"Where do you think I should start now?" Ikki asked putting the kunai to the Uchiha's throat.

"Mmmm..." Sasuke groaned softly.

"Good choice."

With that Ikki stabbed the kunai into Sasuke's chet purposely missing his heart, but puncturing a lung instead.

Sasuke let out a scream of pain before he started choking as blood rose up his windpipe.

Noticing the boy was choking, Ikki removed the cloth being used to gag him allowing blood to pour free from his lips as he coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"Now... what next?"

Sasuke slowly lifted his head to glare at him, blood surrounding his lips in a crimson ring.

"Fucker." the boy spat.

"Tut, tut... you shouldn't use such language little boy." Ikki chuckled.

"G-Go *cough* blow yourself."

The Hayato leader's eyes narrowed in fury and he backhanded Sasuke roughly across the face.

"You little brat!" he roared, pulling out the kunai once more and placing it to his throat.

"Mark my words, I will kill you. Any last words Uchiha?" he asked pressing the blade against his throat.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed angrily and he jerked his head forward and spat a wad of blood in Ikki's eye.

Swiping at his eye getting the blood out, the Hayato backhanded him before slashing the kunai across his throat, staining silver and spilling blood down pale flesh.

Sasuke let out a choked cry that was followed by a gurgle as he tried to breath and blood rose up through his throat.

Ikki turned to the man named Taka and growled lowly, "Get this vial creature out of my sight." he snarled, then paused when the door swung open.

"Ikki-sama! We have got word from a spy that the Leaf Shinobi are coming after their comrade."

The Hayato leader's eyes narrowed briefly before they danced with sadistic glee.

"Well then. We don't want to disappoint do we? Send some of the men, fight them off if they do pass us. They'll get a surprise, won't they boy?"

Sasuke lifted his head, his breathing ragged and wheezy as he tried to get oxygen, but instead decided to stick to breathing through his nose.

Ikki walked behind Sasuke and cut the chakra binding ropes.

He grabbed Sasuke by the back of the neck and hauled him up onto his shoulder, blood from the fresh wound on his throat running down the back of the man's armor, trickling into crevices and corners.

**~XXX~**

"Aaargh!" Sasuke cried as a kunai was plunged through the center of his hands that were stacked on top of each other high above his head, thus pinning his hands to the tree and causing blood to run freely down his pale arms into the sleeves of his short-sleeve shirt.

Ikki kneel down in front of the teen and grabbed hold of Sasuke's chin in two fingers, squeezing roughly.

"Now, why don't you just sit here and be quiet while we wait for your friends." he said pulling the cloth that had been used to gag him earlier, back out of his pocket.

Sasuke turned his head as he forced the fabric between his teeth and tied it tightly behind his head.

Sasuke's head dropped downward, he was getting dizzy from his blood loss. As he started to pray silently.

_'Please...' _

* * *

**Theres the new chapter hope it was okay.**

_Emily_


	14. Chapter 14

"We're in the Hayato territory now." Takeo announced as they walked.

"I don't see anybody." Sakura muttered.

"They're probably hiding Sakura-chan! Like the cowards they are!" Naruto beamed.

Kakashi smacked Naruto on the back of the head again out of irritation.

"Show some respect Naruto, Takeo may not be with his clan any longer but they are still his kin."

Takeo held up his hand at Kakashi, "It's alright Hatake-san." he said with a soft smile.

"Well, well. What have we here?" an eerie voice spoke, echoing around the area.

Kurenai and Kakashi noticed Takeo's green eyes slowly melted into the Rashigan, and they took that as indication that they had been found thus they got into a fighting stance, their genin followed suit.

"The traitor... and the Leaf Shinobi. Figures you would help them Takeo." one man said, he had bright blue hair and wore black armor.

"I did not betray Taka. I was disowned by my father. You know that."

The man named Taka just scoffed as he walked out of the shadows along with two other men, and a woman.

"Daisuke, Yuna, and Kiko... I see you've come too." Takeo commented.

"Time to take you guys down a couple notches." Taka taunted.

"Try it then!" Kiba called.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"How cute... " the woman named Yuna said mockingly.

Kiba let out a growl and was about to make the first move when Kurenai pulled him back.

"Here we go." Taka smirked at them.

**"Alright! Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

Instantly there were fifteen copies of the blond jinjuriki.

Kakashi formed some hand seals once he saw Taka start to move his hands then put two fingers to his lips.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

A giant fireball streamed from Kakashi's lips as it was projected toward the Hayato Clan member.

The blue haired ninja smirked and formed some seals before putting a hand in front of him.

**"Water Style: Explosive Water Shield."**

Kakashi frowned as the water in the man's hand, started to fizzle and steam after his fire jutsu hit it, and then his eyes widened and he dodged to the side as it came flying at him missing him by a few centimeters and exploding against a tree.

The fight lasted for several minutes, at first the Leaf Shinobi thought they would fail but eventually the Grass Ninja clan started to become sluggish as their movements depleted their strength.

Yuna formed some hand seals and slammed a hand down onto the ground,** "Summoning: Ancient Dragon."** she hissed.

Instantly a large dragon appeared in a poof of smoke, it roared at the Shinobi the genin surprised by its size as well as Kurenai but Kakashi just glared at it, while Takeo stared impassively.

The silver haired copy-ninja started to form some hand seals but Takeo stepped in front of him.

"I can handle this. The contract between me and this summon still holds, they just don't know it." he whispered softly.

"It's yours?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Yes, my father kept the technique to summon him, but my contract with Kasai still binds me to him. My father has yet to figure out. Though its been a long time since I've seen Kasai."

Takeo took a step forward and outstretched a hand towards the dragon. "Kasai." he said softly.

The dragon's ears pricked up at the sound of Takeo's voice.

The color of the dragon's body was a magnificent red, and it had sharp silver horns on top of its head, on the top of his brown and red wings there were sharp spear like spikes with a long scythe like blade on the end of its tail.

"Kasai come." Takeo said standing his ground.

The dragon bared its teeth and let out a furious roar before charging at Takeo, who started to form some hand seals.

"Takeo look out!" Kiba yelled.

Takeo had finished his seal and then as soon as he looked up the dragon was right in front of him, and his hand glowed bright yellow as he slammed his palm into the dragon's hard scaly chest, markings forming around his hand as he held on tight to the large scales.

**"Summoning: Contract Replenishment!"**

The dragon's let out a loud roar before lifting its clawed hand and with a powerful swing knocked Takeo clean through a tree and landing hard onto the ground.

"Fuck!" Taka yelled.

"He undid the summoning control. But that's impossible!" Yuna yelled.

Kakashi got ready to attack the dragon when Takeo stopped him.

"No, the jutsu is working. Don't attack him! I'll have to do the whole thing over again!"

The jonin glanced at the Hayato heir then back at the dragon before backing down.

Slowly the dragon's eyes turned from red to a light blue and it shook its head before coming over to Takeo's side and towering over him, lowering its head and sniffing him.

Takeo smiled at the dragon, before reaching a hand up and stroking its snout, feeling hard scales beneath his finger tips.

"Hello Kasai." the young man said with a broad smile.

"Grr... we don't have time for this, let's just finish them off." Kiko muttered doing some seals, then instantly fire sspiraled around his arm before he held it out towards the group.

**"Fire Style: Fire Dance!"**

The flames surrounding Kiko's arm shot out towards them, crackling loudly.

Naruto grinned and with a few simple movements started his own jutsu.

**"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

The shadow clones rushed towards the fiery jutsu and clashed with it, creating a huge explosion as the clones were hit instead of the group.

Sakura stared in shock, she was surprised that Naruto actually thought of something so clever.

She huffed and still looked away. "He's still an idiot." she muttered softly.

Takeo got to his feet and braced his body against the large dragon summon's for some support.

"Kasai. Do your work." he said softly.

The dragon instantly jumped into the air, and its mouth started to glow a bright orange as it prepared its attack.

"Shit." Taka muttered squeezing his eyes closed as he saw a large fireball coming towards him and his two friends.

The dragon's fire hit the area where the three Hayato clan members were standing and they were incinerated instantly.

The dragon landed with such force it made the ground shake, and Takeo stroked its head as it lowered its body down, before sending the draqgon back to where he came from.

Turning to look at Kakashi Takeo spoke, "Let's go find your friend."

Kakashi nodded and was about to move when Kiba started to speak.

* * *

**Oooooh... **_*insert Mission Impossible suspense music*_**... dun dun dunnnn!**

_Emily_


	15. Chapter 15

"Wait a minute..." Kiba said sniffing the air.

They all glanced at him.

"I smell blood... Sasuke's blood. He's injured." he muttered indifferently.

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock, "Kiba lead the way."

Letting out a grumble of frustration the Inuzuka boy started to run to the north with the other's following.

Soon they came to a clearing, and Kiba actually covered his nose, "It's so strong. I'm gonna be sick... " he muttered, feeling like he was about to vomit.

Pushing aside some bushes, Kakashi's eyes got huge, as he stared in complete and utter horror at what he saw.

"Sasuke!" he called as he ran forward and knelt beside the boy inspecting the wounds on his neck carefully.

"Kami... " the jonin whispered seeing how deep the wound was.

Kurenai let out a gasp as she approached and Sakura burst out into tears at seeing 'her' Sasuke-kun in such a state.

"W-Who would do this!?" Naruto cried angrily.

Takeo watched with anger towards his father and sadness for the boy before him in his eyes. "Here, let me help. I know one medical jutsu. I can't help much, but I can probably seal the wound so he won't loose any more blood."

"How do you know medical jutsu?" Shino asked.

"Suzuna, the woman who took me in, she taught me. She used to be a basic medical ninja in the Third Shinobi War before she got injured, she used to be from the Leaf Village, then took refuge in the Grass Village." Takeo said, kneeling down beside the dying Uchiha while Kakashi gently eased the kunai from Sasuke's palms earning a cry of pain.

"Hold still." Takeo spoke in gentle voice his hand glowing a dim green as his finger tips touched the wound on the boy's neck.

Kakashi watched anxiously as did the rest of the genin and Kurenai.

"How old is he?" Takeo asked solemnly.

The silver haired jonin was taken aback by the question, none the less he answered.

"Thirteen. He's the oldest out of my squad."

"I can't believe my father would stoop this low. To attack someone who has so much life to live. It makes me sad."

"It's the way of the shinobi world. Many shinobi who wish war do not care who they hurt. No matter their age." Kurenai commented.

"That... that's terrible." Hinata whispered softly, glancing at Naruto who looked at her then quickly she blushed and looked away shyly.

Naruto was confused she'd been acting like this the whole mission, but he tossed it off as nothing and waited for the two to continue talking.

"I-Is Sasuke-kun going to be okay?" Sakura asked with tears still pouring down her face.

"Of course he will Sakura-chan, I mean Teme should be able to survive something like this. Right sensei?" Naruto cried.

Before Kakashi could answer a loud cough escaped Sasuke's lips, and a little blood splattered onto his already blood soaked blue shirt.

"He'll be fine, he'll just have to take care of the wound until it heals, and watch for infection." Takeo said softly as he lifted his hands from Sasuke's neck.

"Well, well. What have we here? The Copy Ninja... Kakashi Hatake. It's an honor." a dark voice echoed.

All of them turned around and saw their target standing there alone.

"Welcome guests. I assume you all already know who I am?"

"You could have killed him." Kakashi growled.

"After what his father did to me, that was kind of my intention. But yet again my little pest of a son has ruined my plans." Ikki chuckled.

"I'll kill you for what you have done." Kakashi spat coldly.

"Bring it... copy ninja. You can't beat me."

**"Lightning Style: Lightning Clone!" **

"Kakashi, that jutsu takes up too much chakra." Kurenai said calmly.

"I'll be fine." Kakashi reassured pulling out two kunai.

Kakashi lifted his headband off his left eye revealing his Sharingan.

"Hn. One Sharingan is no match for two Rashigan." Ikki chuckled.

"No, but a Sharingan and a Rashigan can work." Takeo said stepping forward.

"You'd really fight your own father?" Ikki laughed cruelly.

"Yes, after all you do owe me a battle... for disowning me and banishing me from the clan."

"You're a mere boy who cannot even use his full potential! What do you plan to do?" Ikki mocked.

"Enough." Kakashi said sternly.

"Right, let's go then." Ikki chuckled, forming some hand seals.

**"Fire Style: Running Fire."**

Putting two fingers to his lips and inhaling deeply Ikki released a stream of flames that formed a circle around the group, the flames started to rise, between all at once the flames closed in, their scorching fires threatening to burn at the shinobi's skin.

"I'll take care of this." Kakashi said as he saw Kurenai get ready to attack.

Forming some hand seals, Kakashi slammed his palm down on the ground.

**"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu." **

The giant shark circled around the group, its water body creating steam as it touched the fire while it shielded the Leaf Shinobi from the intense heat of the fire.

Kakashi's lightning clone grabbed its arm and lightning chakra started to form in its hand.

**"Lightning Beast Running Jutsu!"**

A giant lightning hound like creature formed in Kakashi's hand and the Copy Ninja thrust his hand outward, toward Ikki and the hound ran at the Hayato Clan leader with a loud roar.

The beast approached with immense speed and soon it was right in front of Ikki who at that moment activated his Rashigan.

The silver haired jonin swiped his hand to the side in the direction that Ikki had dodged his jutsu, he made the hound follow the Hayato until finely he was struck down from the strong lightning jutsu.

Kakashi approached him as he lay on the ground, Ikki started laughing hysterically.

"I'm about to kill you. And you're laughing?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Suddenly Ikki's body disappeard as he used the Body Flame technique, making his body disappear in a burst of flames.

"What?" Kakashi asked before he was suddenly knocked forward from a hit to the head that sent him sprawling onto the ground.

Ikki walked over to Kakashi who had landed by a tree and was surprised when he was suddenly grabbed by the tree.

**"Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death!"** Kurenai spoke firmly.

Ikki felt the tree tighten around his body and tried to escape but it was pointless.

Grinning he activated his Rashigan and looked into Kurenai's eyes, penetrating her glare as he paralyzed her body.

The tree released him as she lost control of her genjutsu and Kiba decided to join the fight as did Naruto.

Naruto jumped high into the air and threw eight shuriken while Kiba got ready to attack with a jutsu.

Crouching down Kiba let out a growl before rushing at Ikki who was about to finish Kakashi off.

**"Fang over Fang!"**

The large drill like jutsu bored into Ikki's body before knocking him back towards Naruto who was already charging up his famous jutsu.

**"Rasengan!"**

The impact of the Hayato leader's body hitting Naruto's Rasengan was intense that it knocked him flying toward Takeo who whipped out a katana and plunged it into his father's chest.

Ikki coughed up some blood before looking into his son's eyes in shock.

Takeo pulled his father close to him before whispering darkly into his ear.

"That's for everything you put me through."

The Hayato leader let out a choked noise before he fell to the ground dead, his eyes still open.

Kakashi got to his feet and walked over to Sasuke before he kneel down in front of him, touching his face earning a small groan. "Sasuke?"

* * *

**There we go, let's see if Sasuke will be okay now shall we?**

_Emily_


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke let out a groan, his eyes slowly fluttered open and all he could see was a white blur before him.

"Nnn... " he moaned loudly.

"It's alright Sasuke. Just relax." Kakashi's voice rang in his ears.

Sasuke stared as his vision started to clear a little bit.

"I-I... " Sasuke started though it was barely a whisper.

"Don't speak. You're throat was badly injured." Takeo stated softly.

"The mission has been completed, we're going home now." Kakashi said to the raven haired genin.

Sasuke just nodded trying to get himself to stand up but nearly fell had Kakashi not grabbed his upper arms tightly to prevent him from going down any further.

"Easy, you lost a lot of blood. Let me help you."

Sasuke remembering how much the man had hurt him emotionally glared and shook his head.

"I don't... don't need your help." he said pulling free of the man's grasp and bracing himself against a tree for support trying to steady his body.

"Sasuke-kun... you're not okay. Let Kakashi-sensei help." the pink haired kunoichi whispered, Sasuke turned to her his Sharingan activated.

"I-I don't need h-help."

"Stop being so arrogant!" Kakashi growled angrily as he raised his voice.

Sasuke glared at him angrily, it took all his will not to yell at the man and express why he detested him in front of everyone.

"I know you are mad at me. I don't blame you. But arrogance is not the answer Sasuke." Kakashi said firmly.

Sasuke went silent and looked away as he felt tears prick at his eyes.

He wouldn't cry in front of them. Not in front of Kiba, no he would never let that go.

"It won't work, and I'm truly sorry that it cannot." Kakashi said, this got everyone's attention and curiosity.

Sasuke however knew what he meant and silent tears trickled down his pale face as he glanced into Kakashi's black and red eyes.

Stumbling forward Sasuke started walking back in the direction, stumbling and nearly tripping over his feet as he started for the village, hand on his throat trying to relieve pain.

Kakashi paced after him and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder only for Sasuke to wheel around and land a direct punch to Kakashi's face with his blood covered fist.

The silver haired jonin went flying backwards where he hit a tree, the bark digging into his vest as his back slammed into it.

Kurenai was shocked by Sasuke's actions and frowned disapprovingly, getting ready to use a genjutsu on the young Uchiha.

**"Demon Illusion: Tree Bind Death."** she whispered, immediately the tree Sasuke was nearby grabbed hold of him and restrained him tightly.

"H-How... da... dare you?!" Sasuke roared tears streaming down his face as he glared at Kakashi, ignoring Kurenai as he watched Kakashi pick himself up off the ground.

Kakashi wiped blood from his nose and watched Sasuke from afar. Listening to his angry outburst.

"Y-You constantly belittle me! F-Face it *cough* the only reason you ca...me for m-me is so you could w... watch me suf...fer the *cough* ag...ony of me being *cough* a-alone!" Sasuke accused furiously, coughing as it irritated his throat.

Sasuke was about to say something else when he felt a stinging pain his abdomen and unknowingly to the other shinobi the seal under Sasuke's shirt started to glow bright blue before stopping, Sasuke started to feel light headed and then he blacked out.

"Kurenai release him." Kakashi said wiping more blood away.

Kurenai did as he commanded and he checked Sasuke over before deciding that he had passed out from blood loss.

Kakashi sighed and carefully picked the Uchiha up before turning to the curious group of genin, Kurenai had evidently figured out the conversation.

"Let's go." he muttered.

**~Konoha: Uchiha Manor~ *Two and a half weeks later***

Sasuke crawled out of bed with a small moan of protest, he didn't have a mission or training today which he was thankful for.

However he'd been sleeping two hours later than he usually got up, so it was time to get up.

It was odd, lately he'd been getting horrible pains in his stomach lately, for some unknown reason.

Walking over to his dresser he pulled out a tank muscle shirt, and some blue jeans.

He took his pajama pants off first then slipped on a pair of new boxers, then the jeans.

Frowning, he noticed they were a bit tighter than usual.

"The hell?" the boy muttered, trying to snap the button so it'd fasten but he realized it wouldn't even budge.

The boy frowned again and lifted up his shirt, he was shocked at what he saw.

Slowly he ran his hand over his belly, feeling the distinctive curve that had formed on his lower stomach to the center, beneath his hand.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered to no one in particular.

"Ah... I see you've found the little miracle?" a creepy voice spoke from behind.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, and he grabbed a kunai from the top of the dresser, turning around he saw Orochimaru sitting in the recliner looking amused.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to lay any harm upon you two. I'm just here to say... when the time comes I will be back for you... and our little gift."

"The hell are you talking about?!"

"Hmhm... you'll find out soon. Goodbye my Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru chuckled, his laugh echoing through the room as he disappeared with the Body Flicker Jutsu.

Sasuke turned around when he heard the screech of a falcon on the window ledge of the open window.

He saw a large brown colored falcon with a scroll in its beak.

The Uchiha walked over and took the scroll from the bird untying it and reading it. It was from the Third Hokage.

_**Sasuke Uchiha;**_

_**Kakashi Hatake has been sent on a four month mission and will not return until it is done, until he gets back you Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno do not have any missions until he returns.**_

_**Hiruzen Sarutobi**_

"Damn!" Sasuke muttered irritated as his eyebrow twitched.

The boy then looked down thinking hard.

What had Orochimaru meant?

* * *

**There we go, now the funish part begins.**

_Emily_


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto let out an irritated groan as he walked to Sasuke's house with Sakura beside him.

"I don't see why we have to go here anyway Sakura-chan." he mumbled.

"Because the Hokage told me the three of us could still train under Asuma-sensei's supervision. I'd think Sasuke would like to know that." Sakura said pausing in her steps to put her hand on her hip and look at Naruto irritably.

Naruto mumbled something that she couldn't understand before turning away

Sakura began walking again and soon they entered the Uchiha district, looking around they saw the cracked walls along the streets and blood spattered houses.

"This place give me the creeps." Naruto muttered.

"No kidding... and Sasuke-kun lives in this area... " she whispered.

The two kept walking until they came to a large manor like house in the center of the compound.

"Kami, Sasuke must be rich."

Sakura smacked the blond on top of his head. "You idiot! Just because his house is big doesn't mean he's rich!"

"Oww... "

Sakura knocked on the door and waited patiently for Sasuke to open the door for them.

They heard a groan from the other side of the door as someone woke up.

The door clicked and opened, there stood Sasuke with an irritated look on his face.

"What do you two want?" he snapped.

"Well that's nice hello to you too Teme." Naruto muttered.

"Sasuke-kun, the Third said we can train together as long as Asuma-sensei supervises. Do you want to train?"

"Not right now. I'm busy." Sasuke snapped.

This shocked both Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke never turned down an opportunity to train.

'But-" Sakura started.

Sasuke let out a sigh before cutting her off. "Hn. Seven o'clock be there and I'll train with you then. I have things to... do."

Naruto scoffed in irritation. "Fine. But I'm going to beat your ass Teme."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn, in your dreams Dobe."

Sakura and Naruto left, and Sasuke decided he'd go to his room rather than the couch.

He at that moment thanked his mom for the ugly curtains that hung in front of the windows.

The Uchiha slipped his clothes off, glancing quickly at his slightly curved belly before ignoring it as he lay on top of his bed.

He rolled over to his side and pulled open the night table drawer and pulled out a large black dildo with bumps and texture worked into it, staring at it for a while.

He had bought it earlier today because he was, well really horny and he wanted to see if he could relieve himself of his neediness by himself, since no one seemed to want him.

Because there was no way in hell he would go ask Orochimaru to do the job for him.

That thought made him shiver.

Sasuke spread his legs bending them so he had perfect access to his own body, and blushed heavily as he stared a few more seconds at the large knobby dildo in his right hand.

The thought of what he was about to do to himself excited him and made him feel embarrassed and sad all at once.

Looking up he squeezed his eyes shut, he hoped it didn't hurt as much as it did when Orochimaru had done it, because to be honest he had never done this before.

But he had heard from people that it works, so just maybe...

Swallowing the lump of embarrassment in his throat Sasuke reached down between his legs, lowering the dildo to his tightly puckered hole pushing slightly.

Blushing heavily Sasuke started to insert the dildo inside him and hissed in slight pain and slowed down a bit.

After letting his body get used to having something in his ass he slowly started to get to work, moving it in and out at a slow pace at first.

A couple minutes later he started to pick up the pace and force a little more and he bit back a moan at one thrust in particular when it struck against his prostate.

It didn't take long after that, that Sasuke was moaning in bliss as he fucked himself.

"Nnn... Ka... Kakashi... nnnn." the boy moaned softly.

Slowly readjusting so he was no longer on his back, Sasuke now was positioned on his hands and knees, balancing himself with one hand with the support of his legs while the other hand holding the vibrator ruthlessly fucked his ass.

"Haa... m-more... gnn... harder... Ka... kashi harder..."

Sasuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned loudly. It felt so good.

He could feel heat pooling in the center of his belly and he curled his toes to the point it hurt.

"Hnnnn..." he groaned feeling his balls tighten he was close.

"Ahh... gonna... I'm gonna... Ka... Kakashi... I'm... " Sasuke trailed off a loud blissful moan escaping his lips as he came all over the sheets and his hand.

Sasuke collapsed on his bed small huffs emitting from him as he panted softly.

"God... " he whispered to himself.

Giving himself a few moments to catch his breath Sasuke got up out of his bed and hopped in the shower.

When he was done however he was surprised at what he saw, no rather who he saw sitting on the desk in the room, arms crossed scowling at him.

Pulling the towel more firmly around his slim waist Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Iruka? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Iruka was cross that much was evident.

"Stay away from Kakashi." the tanned man stated firmly.

Sasuke swallowed nervously as the man stood.

"I know of you liking him, and from what I just heard a few minutes ago. I have reason to warn you... that if you do anything to try to take him away from me. I will kill you."

The Uchiha's eyes went wide in horror as his face turned beat red from embarrassment and from rage.

"How dare you come into my house and threaten me! I try to distance myself from your beloved Kakashi, but he is my sensei. That cannot be helped. Now get out."

Iruka moved forward and punched the young Uchiha in the face, Sasuke's hand clung to the towel keeping it shut as he fell to the ground.

He felt his hair being grabbed in a firm hand and he was harshly yanked up.

"This is my warning. I advise that you follow it."

"You don't scare me." Sasuke spat.

"I may be a Chunin and not near as strong as Kakashi, but I can still do quite a bit of damage. I could report you for intimate relationship with an adult."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "That's not fair! I wasn't willing!"

"Life's not fair. I would've thought you would know that from what you've experienced." Iruka sneered.

The young Uchiha felt hot anger boil up inside him, and he reached up and backhanded Iruka across the face.

"How dare you say such things in their own house! In my house!" Sasuke roared.

Iruka glared and punched Sasuke in the chest winding him before delivering another punch to Sasuke's face, giving him a black eye.

"I don't care, I'm leaving anyways. I'm giving you one last warning Sasuke. Stay away from Kakashi."

With that Iruka vanished with the help of a jutsu.

* * *

**Wow, someone's bitchy huh? O_o Nice masturbation scene eh?**

_Emily_


	18. Chapter 18

Sasuke glanced at the clock and let out a sigh. "Almost seven. Better get going."

With a grunt Sasuke stood from his bed his head spinning a little bit before he started towards his dresser where his forehead protector lay on top, as well as his shuriken pouch and kunai holster.

Silently he put on a shirt, he hadn't been wearing one due to the hotness of the day.

Afterward he slipped on his forehead protector and his ninja gear before heading out.

While walking he bumped into Ino.

"Oh hi Sasuke-kun!" Ino cried jumping on Sasuke and hugging him tightly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed her shoulders before prying her off.

"I need to get to the training grounds." he said walking past her.

"Sasuke-kun." she spoke, the voice she said it in stopped him. It was laced with so much overwhelming concern.

Slowly Sasuke turned around. "Yes?"

"I couldn't help but notice... that ever since you guys got back from that mission you've been... different."

Sasuke paused thinking of what to say, then he realized yes. He had been rather irritable, hell he still was.

"I'm fine Ino." he said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Sakura said you've been acting a bit... strange lately."

"Well I'm fine. She's just over reacting. It's been hard the past month." he said scratching the side of his ear when he felt a slight itch before bringing his hand back to rest at his side.

"Why?" Ino asked stepping forward to look him in the eyes.

"Its the month that... my clan..."

Sasuke trailed off and Ino's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh Sasuke-kun... I'm so sorry. I should have known..."

Sasuke looked away from her taking a deep breath to calm himself to keep from blowing up.

"It's okay. I gotta go Ino." he said.

"Okay, bye Sasuke-kun." Ino said with a smile watching as he walked away from her.

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha making his way towards the training grounds when there was suddenly a loud explosion from the top of the Hokage's Tower.

"What?" the boy muttered in shock looking up towards the tall tower from over his shoulder.

Sasuke felt a tremendous amount of chakra in the air coming from the tower, it was overwhelming and smothered with blood lust.

The genin had to admit the chakra was very intimidating, he his body around to watch and his eyes flew open as he recognized the chakra performing some sort of summoning jutsu at the top of the Hokage's tower.

"O-Orochimaru? But... what is he?" he mumbled.

Too lost in thought to pay attention Sasuke was grabbed from behind by two strong pairs of arms.

"What the...?!" Sasuke trailed off as he looked to his right and saw a Leaf Anbu holding onto him, then he looked to the left and saw the same thing.

"Get off me!" Sasuke snarled.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are now in custody of the Anbu Black Ops on the Third's orders." the Anbu on his right spoke, he had a tiger mask covering his face.

Sasuke's eyes went wide in shock, how the man had said this made it sound like he was under arrest for something.

_'H-Has Iruka told the Third about... but-but that's not fair! I didn't want it!'_ the boy's mind raced.

"But I... I didn't do anything!"

"Silence." the one to his left ordered, he had a strong firm voice and an ox mask.

The Anbu who just spoke to the confused and bewildered teen let go holding onto their captive with one hand while he formed a hand seal with the other.

One minute Sasuke was in the streets of Konoha, the next he was in a prison cell of the Hokage tower basement.

The ox Anbu wrestled him down onto the floor despite the fight he put up, his punches and attacks were nothing compared to the strength of the two Anbu ninja in front of him.

The tiger Anbu managed to grab him and flip him over onto his stomach, his hands were snatched behind his back and chakra enhanced shackles were place upon his wrists and he was forced onto his knees being held there by a hand tangled in his soft raven colored hair.

"Let me go... I didn't do anything... I committed no crime..." Sasuke spoke tiredly as the restraints on his hands drained his strength.

"According to Iruka Umino, you're not as innocent as you say you are." the tiger Anbu hissed.

There was a loud rumble from above and the ground started to shake as an explosion from above shook the place.

"The Hokage!" the two high ranked shinobi suddenly cried.

The ox Anbu turned to his companion, "Stay here with the brat. Me and the others will help Lord Hokage."

The tiger Anbu looked unsure but nodded his head and turned back to the captive Uchiha, while the other man ran up the stairs and out of the holding area.

"What am I being charged with...?" Sasuke asked exhausted.

"Assault on a higher ranked leaf ninja. And intimacy with an enemy shinobi."

"Wha? But... I didn't! He forced me!"

"Iruka Umino told us everything Uchiha. You attacked one of your sensei of the Hidden Leaf Village, punishment is to be delivered for it, and for your relationship with the Legendary Sanin Orochimaru. We think that you have leaked valuable information to a dangerous enemy." the tiger Anbu accused.

"What!?" Sasuke cried, his eyes going wide in shock and horror.

_'If they think that I betrayed them and spilled classified or important mission or jutsu information... I could get thrown in prison, no matter my age! Or put to death! Oh Kami please let the Third disagree with this... '_ Sasuke's mind panicked.

Sasuke swallowed nervously then a glare crossed his features as anger for Iruka started to boil up. "I never did that! I would never do that to my village! How can you believe such a thing!?"

The Anbu scowled at him and though Sasuke couldn't see it, he could feel the hatred radiating off the older ninja before he spoke in a venomous icy tone.

"Because you are an Uchiha. Just like your brother." he replied dropping Sasuke onto the ground making him land with a thud on his side.

That struck home for Sasuke and he rolled over onto his back, and he kicked his leg high into the air hitting the Anbu in the balls thus making the man fall to his knees groaning and coughing.

"How dare you!? How dare you say that to me! I am nothing like him!"

The older shinobi growled and recovered quickly he kicked Sasuke roughly in the side breaking a rib in the process. "You little shit!"

Sasuke cried out in pain and ducked his head to try and block the Anbu's hits, after he recieved a kick to the side of the head that made a gash in his left temple.

When the man was about to deliever the fourth kick the ox Anbu came running down the stairs with three more Anbu, one who had a dragon mask, one who had a wolf mask, and the last had a jaguar mask.

"Ashiharo, the Hokage has been taken by Orochimaru! Lady Tsunade has asked for the Uchiha immediately." the dragon Anbu spoke.

The tiger Anbu was shocked by the news but he got to work and grabbed Sasuke pulling him to his feet.

"Walk." he snarled.

Sasuke fearful what the consequences could possibly be if he disobeyed started to do as he was told and let the Anbu lead him up the stairs and to the top of the tower where Tsunade Senju was standing on top of a giant white and blue slug, looking really beat up.

"Katsyu you can go." Tsunade said forming a seal, the giant slug disappeared with a giant poof of smoke that cleared after two minutes.

Sasuke swallowed nervously as he was forced onto his knees being pushed down by his shoulders and his head held up with a pulling grasp that was tangled in his hair.

"The Third has been taken Uchiha by Orochimaru himself. He will do an exchange for you." she said firmly.

Sasuke's eyes went wide in horror and he started to struggle against the people holding him, only to stop when the hand in his hair pulled tighter making him cry out.

"N-No!" the boy cried.

"However." the woman continued.

Sasuke looked at her stopping his struggles, staring fearfully at her.

"I will not allow the Anbu to sacrifice a thirteen year old boy to get back our Hokage. I will tell the elders that they will send several squads to retrieve the Hokage. You are going to accompany them for a bribe, but will not be handed over to him. I admit I don't care much for you, but I like you enough that I believe you don't deserve that sort of fate. Your punishment for your crimes will be paid when you return. I'm sure if you help Hiruzen-sensei your sentence will be lessened."

The Uchiha swallowed, his throat constricting painfully as he tried not to cry, he didn't want to go on this mission, he had a bad feeling about it. He wanted to stay here, silent tears of despair and helplessness started to flow from his eyes.

"What is going on here?" A voice asked coming from the stairs that led to the lookout tower's top.

Tsunade glanced and saw Asuma, Gai, and Kuenai standing there looking confused.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Kurenai asked.

Sasuke shook his head, a tear dripping off his face and onto the stone floor of the lookout tower.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is the boy in chains!?" Asuma asked angrily as he raised his voice.

"He has been arrested for crimes filed against the village policies." the dragon Anbu replied.

"What? What are you talking about?" the man replied.

"That is classified. However your father has been taken by Orochimaru. He is being held hostage and is wanting the Uchiha in return, he will not be handed over to him. But he is going on this mission to be used as a bribe. This whole thing is fishy, and I believe Hiruzen sensei is being held more than just hostage. I believe Orochimaru may be torturing him at this very moment, he despises sensei." Tsunade answered the man.

Asuma fell silent shocked by the news, then his eyes narrowed.

"You can't send him out there with a group of ninja. He's just a genin, not to mention he's thirteen. Do you really think he'll stand a chance in Orochimaru's presence?"

"If you would like to accompany the four squads of Anbu you are more than welcome."

"The hell? You can't send him out there! He's too-"

"I am one of the Legendary Sanin, I have more authority than you. I am going to go through with this so I can bring our Hokage back home. Do you want to go or not Asuma?"

Asuma paused, his blood boiling as his body shook with rage.

"Asuma." Kurenai said softly.

The jonin sighed before nodding. "Yes, I'll go with him. I'm going to make sure your group doesn't do anything stupid. That boy will be coming back to the Leaf, I'll make sure of it."

Tsunade nodded her head, "Fair enough."

"When are we leaving?" Asuma asked.

"Right now." the woman replied.

Asuma turned to Kurenai and smiled weakly at her, "I'll see you later." he said softly, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to Sasuke.

"I request that his shackles be removed. I can tell they are cutting off his chakra supply, if he is attacked he deserves to be able to fight back." the jonin asked.

"No, he'll run." the tiger Anbu replied.

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair. Deal with it." the tiger shot back.

Asuma sighed and put a hand on the boy's shoulder for reassurance.

"Sorry, I'll make sure nothing happens just stay by my side. Alright?"

"I will to go as well! You all will need the Power of Youth!" Gai cried throwing one arm in the air as he posed.

The Anbu froze as did Asuma, feeling uneasiness in their heads.

'Please don't let Gai go...' Asuma thought quietly.

Tsunade nodded. "Very well. I am calling two other Anbu squads to meet you at the gates. Kakashi usually would be great help since he was in the Anbu, but since he is on a mission. I might send three other groups. Just for precautions."

Asuma let out a sigh. "Great." he muttered.

"Alright, head out." the tiger Anbu called to his group, Gai and Asuma.

Asuma rested his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Let's go."

Sasuke just nodded his head and started to follow.

* * *

**Wow... what's happened here?**

_Emily_


	19. Chapter 19

"Hurry up." the tiger Anbu who was evidently the selected captain to lead the large party of shinobi, snapped at Asuma and Sasuke.

Gai looked at the Anbu with a scornful expression.

"Let's give the Uchiha a chance to fulfill his youth! To replenish his mighty spirit!" he said with his trademark smile, making the little sparkle show on his teeth.

"Will you shut up already? You're 'Spirit of Youth' is getting annoying." a woman with purple hair growled.

"Oh Yugao, we must let his Youthful Spirit bloom! It is important for his development!" Gai cried.

"Kami." Ashiharo muttered.

Asuma raised a hand at the man in the green jump suit.

"Enough Gai. Ashiharo-san, we have been walking for hours. You have his chakra restrained and he is getting tired. I suggest either we stop and rest or you take off the shackles if not permanently at least long enough he can get some of his strength back." he said holding Sasuke firmly by his shoulders to keep him standing, he was so tired he was about to fall over.

"We will do neither. We need to keep moving." Ashiharo replied irritated.

"He cannot go any further." Asuma argued.

"I'm sure he can deal with it." the man said coldly.

Sasuke let out a moan as his eyes fluttered. "I-I'm gonna... " Sasuke whispered, his face was noticeably pale, paler than normal.

"Sasuke?" Asuma asked concerned.

Sasuke's legs suddenly buckled and he fell to his knees, hunched over, he seemed to be in pain.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?" the jonin asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak except instead he jerked forward and vomited onto the grass, not only was it clear but it also had a tint of blood in it.

"Sasuke, Relax." Asuma said softly as he knelt down behind the boy.

"It hurts to breath..." the boy whispered, he had a slight wheeze in his voice.

"It sounds like you have a broken rib? Did you fall my friend?" Gai asked as he came over to him.

Sasuke shook his head and glanced at the tiger Anbu.

"I taught him his place, he should know better than to attack an Anbu who is under Hokage's orders." the shinobi spat.

Asuma was infuriated. "So you beat the shit out of him!?"

"So what if I did? He's an Uchiha. He can take it."

Sasuke retched again and let out a pathetic sounding moan afterward.

"Come on Sasuke. We're going back." Asuma said picking up the boy and turning around.

"You can't leave. This is a mission to save the fucking Hokage!? Are you mad!?" Ashiharo snarled as he drew his katana.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"If it helps us to save Lord Hiruzen. We are ordered to protect the Hokage it is our duty."

Asuma scowled at them and pulled out one of his trench blades and put it on his hand before violently punching the shackles' chain and then snapping off the metal restraining Sasuke's chakra.

"What do you think you're doing?" the dragon masked Anbu demanded.

"He needs to be able to recover and gain strength, those are to remain off of him. He is not a prisoner, he is a genin of the Hidden Leaf."

Ashiharo glared murderously at Asuma before muttering an 'okay' and continuing to walk. "Move out."

Sasuke slowly got to his feet, Asuma held onto him as he stumbled forward to follow them.

There was a bright flash and suddenly two bodies appeared in the forest clearing along with the Anbu.

Everyone drew their weapons and got ready for a fight, they could all sense the chakra that was polluting the air and knew whose it was.

"Come on out Orochimaru, and give us back Lord Hokage." Ashiharo snarled.

"Mhmhm... he's already dead." Orochimaru laughed.

They noticed that the second person was holding someone in their right hand, holding them slightly up off the ground.

It was indeed the Third Hokage, covered in blood, his throat slashed open and a katana stuck in his chest.

Sasuke turned away and closed his eyes, the death of someone so powerful was unbelievable.

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto and nodded at him.

"Take them out."

Weaving some hand seals Kabuto formed one of his signature jutsu, "Temple of Nirvana!"

The whole clearing was suddenly hazed with purple and feathers started appearing.

"Crap... " Ashiharo muttered as his eyes started to feel heavy.

Within seconds everyone except Gai and Asuma had passed out but Sasuke was out like a light in Asuma's arms, due to the jutsu's effects.

"Stay awake Gai... we can't let him take Sasuke." Asuma mumbled tiredly.

"I am sorry my friend, I... don't think I can... last much longer..."

As if on cue Gai fell to the ground unconscious, and Asuma saw Orochimaru approaching him and Sasuke.

He pulled out his trench blades slowly and tried to rush at the man in his exhausted state but Kabuto knocked him to the ground, he didn't have the strength to get back up.

"Mhmhm... you're mine now Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru chuckled as he carefully picked Sasuke up into his arms.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I decided a cliffy was needed for you guys... since I haven't given you a proper one for a while.**

_Emily_


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and groaned in pain as his head started pounding with a monster headache, he tried to raise hand to his head only to find himself unable to move.

"Nnn... " the boy moaned tiredly.

"The effects of the jutsu must still be working on you." Kabuto's voice rang in his ears.

Sasuke turned his head to the side and saw Kabuto standing by a counter, sharpening something metal on a blade.

Looking down at his body he found himself in his boxers with his body strapped down to a metal table.

His wrists were pinned down as were his ankles and an IV was inserted into his arm more than likely dripping something 'unhealthy' for the human body into his system.

Opening his mouth to speak, Sasuke realized he was more tired than the thought, he could hardly keep his eyes open as just using his jaws made him exhausted.

"What... are you going to... do to... me?" he asked, though it took a little longer than he would have liked it to.

"Just a little test." Kabuto replied turning around holding a silver scalpel in his fingers as he approached the boy.

Sasuke started to panic, but did little to show it due to his exhaustion.

"Get... away... from me."

Kabuto smirked as he stood right beside where the helpless Uchiha lay and used one finger to push up his glaces.

"Lord Orochimaru wants to see how your body is reacting to the seal." Kabuto explained.

Sasuke could feel his strength starting to return to him and he formed a single seal with one hand, a skill he had been taught by his brother and disappeared with a poof, and reappeared behind the sound ninja.

Getting ready to strike the silver haired man down, Sasuke's fist was caught as Kabuto's arm shot backwards and grabbed it firmly.

Kabuto formed his own hand sign and the hand squeezing Sasuke's fist started to burn like it was on fire as a bright white light glowed around their hands.

**"Sealing Technique Chakra Star Seal!"**

Sasuke screamed in agony and swung his other fist which was caught by Kabuto's other hand and the same brightly light flashed and the burn spread to Sasuke's hand.

Kabuto let go and Sasuke fell to the ground clutching his hands to his chest, cradling them delicately as the agony continued in his burnt hands.

Slowly the Uchiha turned his hands palm up and he saw five small black seals formed in his on each of them.

The sound ninja grabbed Sasuke by the hair, yanking him to his feet and forced him back on the table where he strapped him down again.

"No! You bastard what have you done to me!? Let me go!" Sasuke snarled.

"If you would just hold still, these restraints wouldn't be necessary you know." Kabuto said softly as he lowered the scalpel to Sasuke's abdomen near his hip line on the opposite side of the seal that had been put on his body and cut into his flesh making the boy hiss in pain and glare at him.

Kabuto watched the blood spill from the fresh incision and grabbed a slightly damp cotton swab which he ran over the wound, gathering some blood and carrying it over to the counter he had been at earlier.

"Fucker! Let me go!" Sasuke yelled again.

The sound ninja sighed and walked over to Sasuke producing a cloth from his pocket, he shoved it into Sasuke's mouth silencing him.

"Quiet, I need to concentrate." was all the medical sound nin said before walking back to the counter.

After several minutes of watching Kabuto wander back and forth to various areas with machines and other stuff, then back to the counter again, finely Kabuto stopped at the counter one last time and smirked.

_'He evidently sees something he likes... but what is it?'_ Sasuke thought.

Writing something down on a piece of paper then picking it up, Kabuto turned to Sasuke smiling evilly before walking to the door, and switching off the lights.

"Night Sasuke." he snickered.

**~Forest Between the Sound and Leaf~**

Asuma groaned as he was shaken awake by a firm hand.

"Asuma my friend, we need to go." Gai's voice sounded.

"Gai? What happened?" Asuma asked sitting up and rubbing his head.

The green suited man was about to reply when Asuma's eyes went wide.

"What happened to Sasuke!? Is he here?" he asked looking around, all the Anbu were gone they had taken the Hokage's body with them.

"No... he was not with us when we woke. The Anbu got up and took the Third's body. I told them I'd make sure to bring you back and we would discuss with Tsunade what to do when we got back my friend." Gai explained.

"We need to get back to the Leaf pronto." Asuma said standing up on shaking legs before straitening himself out.

"I do agree with you."

The two jonin started walking back in the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village hoping that they could find some way to help the young genin who had been taken by one of the Leaf's most powerful enemies.

Once they got there they headed immediately to the Hokage's tower where they found Tsunade in the basement with mourning the loss of her sensei.

"Tsunade." Asuma spoke.

The blond woman turned around to face him, she didn't have a single tear on her face but she looked like she had been thinking hard.

"Bout time you got back. The mission was a failure, the Hokage is dead and the village is vulnerable." she snapped.

"I know... and Orochimaru took Sasuke before he left. We were all knocked unconscious by Kabuto Yakushi's jutsu and-"

"I know. I am aware of that already." She stated.

"What are we going to do Lady Tsunade?" Gai asked.

Tsunade bit her lip nervously it was clear she didn't like what she was about to say, "Nothing. There is nothing we can do for him now."

Asuma's shoulders jerked and his head snapped up to look at her. "What do you mean nothing!?"

"I have been nominated as a candidate to be the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village. Due to that matter I have to think what is best for the village, as such I do not want to start conflict with Orochimaru until we have found someone to be Hokage after the candidate has been chosen for good. That'll be about two months. He will be long dead by then."

Asuma's eyes narrowed. "He is my best friend's student. You can't do that."

"I will do what I have to do for the village not what is best for one person."

The door opened and in walked Kakashi with a smile upon his face.

"Yo." he said with a wave and his happy face.

Asuma and Gai froze, the air going cold as uneasiness settled in the room.

"Kakashi Hatake, you are supposed to be on a mission. What the hell are you-"

"I got done early. After all, I am good at what I do, we all know that right?" he chimed, cutting the woman off.

"So what's up? Asuma you been keeping an eye on my team? I already saw Naruto and Sakura. Haven't seen Sasuke yet."

"The Third is dead." Gai said bluntly.

Kakashi's happy face dropped.

"What?" he was confused.

"The village was attacked by Orochimaru. He took the Hokage and demanded Sasuke in return. Me and Asuma escorted Sasuke with a group of Anbu... but when we got half way there, Orochimaru appeared the Hokage's body with him. His subordinate Kabuto Yakushi knocked us out and took Sasuke with them."

"But... wait... Sasuke's gone?" Kakashi asked his eyes going wide with terror at the thought that he was with the sanin.

"I'm afraid so, and there is nothing we can do for him Kakashi. I am sorry. I need to think of the safety of the village not his."

"You're Hokage?"

"Temporarily."

"But he's... he's just a child! That sick monster could do anything to him!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Apparently Sasuke would be okay with that, the crimes he committed against the Leaf are proof of it."

"Crimes?!"

"Iruka Umino came to the Third yesterday, he told us of a relationship between Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha and that he may have leaked information on some of the Leaf's secrets during the time they were together."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed furiously. "But Sasuke never did any of that! Orochimaru raped him and tortured it out of him!"

"That's not what Iruka said."

Kakashi was so seething mad that his entire body was shaking in his fury.

He was going to have a violent talk with Iruka when he got back to his house.

Iruka probably didn't even realize the harm he had just caused to both Sasuke and the boy's proud Uchiha reputation.

"Iruka was lying! Sasuke never did any of that! Drop the charges now!"

"Can you verify that Kakashi?" Tsunade snapped.

"Yes I can, I know why Iruka would accuse him of doing such things." the copy ninja hissed.

"Do tell." Tsunade said sitting forward and resting her chin on top of her hand.

Kakashi paused nervously.

"Go on." the woman said impaitently.

"Sasuke... he's bisexual, and... he loves me. I love him to but just not in the same way he loves me. He is like a son to me. Iruka and I have been going out for some time I believe Iruka might be jealous and is trying to get Sasuke out of the way."

Asuma and Gai stared and shock and even Tsunade had a surprised look on her face.

She coughed awkwardly before nodding. "Well that explains a lot."

"It explains everything!" Kakashi argued.

"Fine, he will be cleared of his charges, but that doesn't change the fact that I cannot help him now."

"If you won't I will." Kakashi snarled.

"You will do no such thing, we do not need a war at this time of crisis. You are dismissed." Tsunade said raising her hand.

Kakashi grit his teeth in anger and turned on his heal before storming out.

* * *

**Wow, Kakashi's obviously pissed huh? Better watch out Iruka...**

_Emily_


	21. Chapter 21

It had been almost two and a half months since he had been brought to Orochimaru's lair, but to him it had seemed like an eternity.

Sasuke lay on the cold floor of a cell no shirt, his hands bound and his chakra sealed with a special jutsu Kabuto had used on him to form a seal that wrapped all the way around his pale throat and two more seals around each wrist.

The ones around his wrists were meant to keep chakra blocked from the chakra deposits in his and prevent him from using the energy, while the one around his neck was to block all chakra signals from his brain that would try to summon chakra.

The Uchiha had learned real fast how exhausted and pitiful a ninja was without their chakra, he constantly suffered from fatigue due to the seals.

However, the seals were not what Sasuke was worried about, it was his body he was concerned with.

Over the last month it had been clearly noticeable that something was wrong, it seemed like with each passing two weeks his stomach was slowly getting larger, because now there was a very clear and very obvious curve to his frail figure, and his ab muscles had faded, which kind of ticked him off because he had worked so hard to get them.

Kami how he wished he had told someone about the problem, because now he didn't know what to do, nor what the hell was happening to him.

Orochimaru knew, that much Sasuke was sure of, the man kept making small inputs and stuff that freaked him out.

"Kakashi..." Sasuke whispered softly as his mind drifted elsewhere.

"He's not here. He doesn't care about you any more, why hasn't he come for you yet?" Orochimaru's soft sick voice echoed through the room.

"Please... I... want this to stop."

The boy felt the a weight on top of his back, and the man flipped him over onto his back, stripping him of his pants again and then the man took off his own clothes.

"Don't... " Sasuke whispered hoping that his pleas would reach through to the sick man, even though he knew it was hopeless.

"But Sasuke-kun. You are mine, you both are. I own you now. You will submit to me. You know the consequences when you don't, don't you my boy?" the man purred.

Sasuke's eyes watered as helplessness filled his stomach and tears streamed from his eyes as he nodded his head, squeezing his dark orbs tightly shut.

"Good boy, now... what do I want to hear Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke let out a small sob before speaking in a shaky voice.

"Fuck me... please fuck me... m-master..."

"Mhmhm... good boy." Orochimaru chuckled as he spread Sasuke's legs and positioned himself, he cut the bindings off Sasuke's wrists and got ready, Sasuke didn't stop him either, he knew trying was pointless.

Sasuke braced himself for what was about to come, he was sort of used to it by now but still the pain never ceased to amaze him.

Orochimaru grinned and with one powerful thrust of his hips he buried himself inside Sasuke's ass up to the base of his cock.

Sasuke let out a cry of pain as the sharp familiar pain filled his ass.

"That's right, cry for more. Beg for it Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru purred into the Uchiha's ear.

The young raven didn't say a word, instead he just cried quietly as the agonizing pain stabbed into his body like a knife.

"Beg for it!" Orochimaru said a little more harshly.

"P-Please... m-more... I need... I need more Oroci... maru-Sama!"

The evil ninja grinned before grabbing a fistful of Sasuke's liquorish black hair, still thrusting into the boy like an animal he leaned down holding Sasuke's waist and whispered into his ear. "What do you need more of Sasuke-kun?"

"I-I want more... I want your b-big cock t-to... fill me up... please m-master...f-fuck your slave..." the boy sobbed pitifully.

"Mhmhm, that's better." Orochimaru laughed cruelly and started to go at it harder, one particular thrust made Sasuke see white before his eyes and before he could even help himself he unintentionally arched his back and moaned loudly.

That one felt good.

_'No! No! This is wrong, he's raping me! I don't want this!'_ the boy thought as tears of shame ran down his face.

Another thrust and he felt a tingling feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach, and his balls felt tight.

Looking down the boy could now see he was half-way hard, caused by the pleasureful and disgusting act that was being performed upon him.

Orochimaru laughed mercilessly as he watched the battle of confusion, anger, and despair on Sasuke's face.

"What's wrong my Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked starting to thrust even harder as he channeled chakra through his body.

Sasuke's toes curled and his arms reached up and wrapped around Orochimaru's body, his fingers clawing at the sanin's back drawing blood as the pleasure began to overthrow his will power.

"Oh kami... m-more... please... it feels... ha... so g-good! F-Fuck me... oh kami yes..." the boy moaned, squirming beneath the sanin's body.

"Hmhm... hold still my little Sasuke-kun."

"Ahh... s-so... h-harder... oh please... fuck me harder... kami... I-I'm gonna... "

"Harder?" Orochimaru chuckled in amusement.

"Nnn... y-yes... mmm... h-harder... f-faster... haaaa... p-please..."

"As you wish Sasuke-kun."

With that Orochimaru channeled more chakra into his whole body and started to do just was Sasuke had begged him to do, immediately Sasuke was moaning and crying out like a bitch in heat getting gang banged as he started panting.

"Hnn... *pant* d-don't *pant* stop..." the boy whimpered when the sanin teasingly slowed down briefly.

"Don't stop what?"

"Please... *pant* ooooh... fuck me."

"But... Sasuke-kun we've been at this for some time." Orochimaru said in a mock shocked voice.

"Nnn... *pant* ahhh... don't stop... *pant pant* p-please..."

The sanin didn't stop his ruthless assault, not until Sasuke was totally worn out and couldn't even move his body, due to the exhaustion.

Finely when he pulled out, leaving Sasuke panting and gasping for air, Orochimaru ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair in a caring manner before leaning down for a kiss.

Sasuke turned his head to the side, to try to resist, he hated the sanin's kisses they were far to rough, sure he liked roughness in a relationship but he was much too forceful.

And that damned tongue, it was disgusting and he hated it.

"Hmhm... don't resist me Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru chuckled, wrapping his hand around Sasuke's throat and squeezing until Sasuke gasped for air and that's when he dove in, crushing their lips together.

Sasuke felt that powerful tongue wriggle into his mouth and go half-way down his throat making him gag and start to choke.

"Mngh!" he cried coughing as he tried to expell the object from his mouth, trying to bite down do anything. He couldn't breathe.

Orochimaru soon ended the kiss and rolled Sasuke onto his side then he proceeded in binding Sasuke's hands once again behind his back, he put the boy's pants back on before leaving the cell, as well as leaving the young Uchiha on the cold floor of his prison.

Sasuke felt the shame and dirty feeling return to him as it had on several of the other occasions when Orochimaru had done this to him and started to cry endlessly.

He wanted to go back home so bad, it made him want to cry just thinking about it.

"K-Kakashi... please. I-I'm sorry."

**~Orochimaru's Hideout: West Corridor~**

A cloaked figure walked down the corridors of the Legendary Snake Sanin Orochimaru's hideout.

He was going to make sure that Orochimaru didn't go through with his plan, he knew what the sanin had done to Sasuke Uchiha and he knew what his intentions were.

Silently he walked down a flight of stairs which led to a dank dark basement level with cells lining the whole corridor, at the end of the corridor there was a steel door with a barred window, and a lock.

Red eyes came to life and the man approached the door silently as he searched for any movement of Sound ninja that may be guarding the corridor.

Once he reached the door he looked inside through the window and moved back, the figure formed two hand seals and his body turned into a flock of crows and flew through the window on the door, then they gathered once inside to form the cloaked man's body once more.

"It's time I end this." the man spoke pulling out a kunai as he approached the exhausted, sleeping Uchiha.

* * *

**Care to guess what he's doing here? I mean its kind of obvious who it is. I hope anyways. **

_Emily_


	22. Chapter 22

Iruka paced back and forth in his house, he was thinking hard. He had been avoiding Kakashi for the past two and a half months for a good reason.

He knew his lover was more than likely angry with him.

Walking back to the stove he found the water for his tea ready, picking up the kettle he poured some of the hot water into the cup along with the tea bag.

He was about to take a sip when suddenly the door slammed open and there stood Kakashi in all his rage glaring at him.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Iruka asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"How could you do this to me!? How could you do that to him! He is a child!" Kakashi roared storming over to him and slamming him against the wall.

"What are you talking about?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he backhanded him across the face as hard as he could, splitting Iruka's lip open.

Iruka was shocked and he choked back a sob that was threatening to escape his lips.

"Don't play dumb with me! You lied to the Hokage saying Sasuke commited treason! He could have been killed! You put him in so much danger!"

"I wanted him out of the way." Iruka said narrowing his eyes at his lover.

Kakashi's eyes turned to something undescribeable and he dropped Iruka but before Iruka could get to his feet he kneed him in the stomach making him fall to the floor.

The copy ninja delievered quite a few kicks before he stopped and grabbed Iruka by the hair.

"Stay the fuck away from me. Stay away from Sasuke." he snarled.

Iruka's eyes widened in shock.

"Please don't leave me Kakashi..." he whispered.

Kakashi kicked Iruka in the face and walked to the door.

"Stay away from me. Or I swear I won't be held responsible for my actions."

With that Kakashi walked out the door, slamming it on the way out.

**~ Orochimaru's Base ~**

Sasuke stirred as he felt a firm hand push on his shoulder.

He felt prodding fingers on his neck, more than likely inspecting the seal Orochimaru had Kabuto put on him to block his chakra flow.

"Sasuke." a voice called to him.

"Nnn... Kakashi?" The boy moaned.

"Sasuke." the voice beckoned again, this time Sasuke frowned.

He knew that voice...

"N-Nii-san?"

Opening his eyes Sasuke saw something both shocked him and terrified him.

It was indeed his older brother holding a kunai in hand staring at him.

Sasuke was filled with overwhelming panic and instantly started to struggle with the shackles that bound his hands.

"Shh... Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at Itachi with tears of frustration and despair running down his cheeks. "Please don't kill me. I-I haven't reached my goal yet..."

"I'm not here to hurt you little brother." Itachi said brushing some loose strands of hair from Sasuke's face.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke's slightly swollen belly and then back up at Sasuke nervously, he knew what the snake had done.

"Do you feel alright?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "No... ngh... my body feels heavy, and my bones ache like they're being crushed."

Itachi pulled Sasuke close to his chest and Sasuke started to squirm in his hold, he hadn't gotten a hug from his brother in so long, and knowing Itachi and what he had done, he just could not trust him any longer.

"Shh... Sasuke, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to take you home. Back to the Leaf. I know you're weak and vulnerable that's the effects of the jutsu that seal is using on you."

"Jutsu?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Sorry Sasuke..." Itachi whispered before striking Sasuke on the back of the head knocking him out.

Itachi picked Sasuke up and made his way through the dark corridors, he managed to get to the exit before he was stopped.

"Where exactly do you think you are going with my Sasuke-kun?" a soft voice cooed.

Itachi was about to turn around when a rain of kunai came strait for the two of them.

The older Uchiha's eyes went wide in shock and he instantly turned his back on the weapons and crouched down shielding Sasuke from the line of range.

The kunai hit Itachi's back and instantly he felt a searing pain in his whole body, his eyes widening as he realized the kunai must have been soaked in poison.

Orochimaru chuckled. "I reckon you have only a few hours to live. Even you can't counter this type of poison. Now, why don't you just hand over little Sasuke-kun and this can be over quickly."

Itachi turned around fully and saw Kabuto and Orochimaru, the sanin was smirking at him as he watched him try to stay awake.

Gently Itachi set Sasuke down and pulled five kunai and chucked them at Kabuto,** "Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" **

The kunai lit ablaze and the sanin dodged all of them due to Itachi's movements being rather sluggish.

Kabuto however wasn't as lucky and one of them hit him in the knee cap taking out his leg.

"Nngh! Kami!" Kabuto growled falling to the ground and trying to pull out the kunai that was lodged into his knee.

Orochimaru formed some seals and touched each wrist instantly snakes shot out of his sleeves at Itachi who formed a couple more seals, he was exhausted and he felt the poison depleting his strength.

**"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"**

Orochimaru covered his face as the intense flames came at him, he got ready to attack but when the smoke cleared the two brothers were gone.

**~Konoha Forest~**

Kakashi skipped a rock across the pond as he vented his frustrations, it had been a few months now.

Tsunade was Hokage yet she still wouldn't send a search party for their missing Uchiha.

He was furious, but had someone given up hope in finding Sasuke.

The copy ninja felt rage boil up inside him at the very thought.

"Damnit!" he growled and threw a rock directly into the water with a load splash that mad a splooshing noise.

There was suddenly a rustle from the bushes behind him and a kunai was instantly in his hand as he turned around.

"Whose there?" Kakashi asked firmly.

Then out of the bushes came a staggering Itachi carrying a body in his arms as he walked with a heavy limp.

Putting up his guard Kakashi clenched the kunai in his hand.

"Itachi, You have some nerve coming back here."

"T-Take him..." the man whispered weakly, falling to his knees cradling the body to his chest.

Kakashi eyed the figure in Itachi's arms and his eyes went wide in shock.

It was Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke!" Kakashi stuttered.

"Take him... learn more about the... *cough* jutsu and *cough cough* the seal." Itachi rasped and collapsed lying motionless on the ground with Sasuke beneath him.

Kakashi moved forward and rolled Itachi over onto his back and grabbed Sasuke, holding him close to him.

"Sasuke... oh kami." he whispered, a tear streaming down his cheek.

Sasuke stirred and let out a groan but he didn't wake.

Kakashi took a double check over Sasuke's body, he frowned in confusion when he noticed that Sasuke had gained weight over the two and a half months he had been gone.

_'Orochimaru would have hardly fed him... that doesn't make any sense. Something about his body isn't normal either... I can feel it. Does that have something to do with what Itachi had said?' _

Kakashi looked glanced back at Itachi and sighed, forming some hand seals he put his hand palm down on the ground.

**"Summoning." **

Immediately Pakkun appeared in front of him.

"Hey boss. What do you need?"

_'He helped him...'_ Kakashi thought still looking at Itachi.

"Pakkun, I want you to return to the village and tell Tsunade that I need her to meet me at the hospital. Then go get Gai immediately tell him to meet me near the river and that it is an emergency. Go quickly." Kakashi ordered the small dog.

"You got it boss." the dog said before running off.

Sasuke let out another moan and slowly his eyes opened, staring up at him.

"Sasuke." Kakashi whispered to him quietly.

"Nn... where...?" the boy whispered seeing a white blur in front of him.

"N-No... don't hurt me again." the boy whispered looking away from the jonin.

"Sasuke, I would never hurt you. You mean far too much to me, I wouldn't even be able to hurt you without hurting myself."

Sasuke looked up at him again and his eyes started to water, "Kakashi...?" he whimpered.

"Yes, are you okay?"

Sasuke shook his head, "My bones... they feel heavy... I... I thought you wouldn't come for me."

Kakashi swallowed nervously, "I didn't. He did." Kakashi said glancing at Itachi.

Sasuke followed his gaze and his eyes got big as he stared at his brother's limp form.

"Kakashi my rival! What is it that you need!" Gai's loud voice rang through the area.

Kakashi looked up at the green suited man.

"Gai, bring Itachi to the hospital. That is where me and Sasuke are going right now. We need to hurry."

Gai hesitated, "But my dear rival, he is one of the Leaf's criminals..."

"Just do it, we don't have time for this." Kakashi argued, taking off his vest and slipping it onto Sasuke's shoulders to try and keep him warm in the chilly night air.

Gai nodded and picked up the older Uchiha and with that the two headed back to the Leaf village.

* * *

**Sorry for the mix up, I posted the wrong chapter, you see I had two ready last night but I got mixed up.**

_Emily_


	23. Chapter 23

Itachi slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and his body racked with pain.

"Ngh..."

He saw the figure of a woman with blond hair in front of him arms crossed.

Once his vision cleared he saw her more clearly, she had two Anbu on each side of her.

She looked angered.

Looking around, he saw Sasuke was to the left of the room lying on a separate hospital bed, Kakashi was beside him, Sasuke appeared to be sleeping.

"Itachi Uchiha, I know of your crimes and as Hokage I should put you to death for your treason. In fact I am considering the idea." the woman said.

"You're the Hokage?" Itachi asked softly.

Yes, I am Tsunade Senju the Fifth Hokage."

"Senju...? you're one of the Legendary Sanin... what happened to the Third? I need to speak with him."

"The Third is dead. He was killed by Orochimaru."

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at the fuming woman, obviously she didn't know about the older Uchiha's mission.

He should tell her... after all he did save Sasuke's life...

"Even if he was still alive, why should I let you, a criminal see him? Give me a reason."

"M-My mission..."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed in irritation and confusion.

"What mission?"

"The... massacre." Itachi whispered.

Tsunade's eyes went wide in shock.

"You..."

Kakashi stood up abruptly from his chair.

"Itachi quiet. I will tell her in private. The Third told me everything about that night. You don't want to take the risk of-"

"Alright, go ahead." the Uchiha replied.

"Kakashi what is this all about?"

Kakashi bowed his head respectfully, "My apologies Lady Hokage, but may we discuss this outside after we check on Sasuke?"

Tsunade pursed her lips together out of irritation before nodding.

"Very well." she said walking over to where the younger Uchiha lay motionless on the bed.

Itachi watched her carefully, as she inspected his brother's body, she inspected the seal, her eyes narrowing once more in confusion.

"I still do not understand this seal..."

Itachi's eyes went wide in surprise, "You haven't figured out what it meant yet?"

Kakashi eyed him studying his facial expressions before he gave Itachi his full attention.

"You know." he stated.

"Yes, it's called the Heaven Body Manipulation Seal."

"Body Manipulation?" the blond woman asked.

"Yes, Orochimaru intended to put it on Sasuke... for a reason most disturbing, to help him use an ancient forbidden seal less jutsu that can be used performed on a male body only."

"A seal less jutsu?" Kakashi asked sitting down so he could listen to his ex- anbu partner.

"Yes, the seal itself performs the jutsu the moment it bonds with the victim's body. It allows the male body to change on the inside. From what I have read up on this jutsu I have been most disturbed by the details of what happens and what is going to happen to my brother."

The two Leaf Ninja were silent waiting for the Uchiha to continue, Kakashi glanced at Sasuke when he shifted on the bed.

"The jutsu, changes the male body drastically, it provides them with reproductive parts that they should not have. It allows their body to form a womb, and all the inside female parts with a single egg for fertilization."

Tsunade walked over to Sasuke and pulled the sheets back revealing his bare bulging stomach.

"Do you mean to tell me... that this boy is pregnant?" she asked softly.

"Yes." Itachi replied.

Kakashi's head was swimming, Sasuke pregnant? This couldn't be possible.

"Do you think Sasuke knows?" Kakashi asked.

"I doubt it, he seemed pretty oblivious to his body, and I know Orochimaru, he wouldn't tell him. Orochimaru is cruel and would want to horrify Sasuke with the fact later." Itachi commented.

"Let me help him. I have to go back but I will try to come back as much as I can to help." Itachi said quickly.

"No, you're still to be held for your crimes."

"Tsunade, you need to let him go. I will explain why when we get outside. We need him to play role in this." Kakashi commented.

Tsunade glanced into Kakashi's visible eye and saw the absolute seriousness and sighed.

Pulling out a key she unlocked the chakra restraints and Kakashi helped Itachi up.

"You best go so they don't suspect anything."

"Thank you Kakashi." Itachi said softly.

"You saved him, we owe you. Itachi... did you know about your brother being..." Kakashi trailed off.

Itachi's smile was genuine as he looked at the copy ninja. "Of course I did., I'm his brother. I could also tell who he likes as well. After all he was whispering your name when I got him out. I wish you good luck, he was always a handful for me growing up. Take care of him." Itachi whispered so Tsunade couldn't hear.

Kakashi's eyes went wide in shock that Itachi knew 'that' much, but he smiled.

"You bet. See you later."

"Bye."

With that Itachi hopped out the window onto a building roof and made his way out of the village quietly without alerting anyone.

* * *

**There, that's better.**

_Emily_


	24. Chapter 24

Kakashi sat in his living room with the new Hokage sitting across from him, he had wanted to explain to her what he Third had told him of Itachi's mission someplace he knew Sasuke wouldn't be able to hear, namely another building.

"So what is this all about Kakashi?"

"It's a long and difficult story to understand but the Third explained everything to me, and he made me promise that I would not tell Sasuke any of this information, because he thinks Sasuke's knowledge of this would change my student's future forever. Though it looks like it already has been changed in a different way."

"Then explain." Tsunade said sharply.

"Itachi grew up in the times of the Third Great Shinobi War, witnessing all the villages's hatred for each other. As the Third had explained to me, and some of it I already knew, that Itachi exceeded his ranks fast due to his naturally incredible talents. When he became captain in the

Anbu. He devoted himself to protect the village so it would never have to see war again. He put all that on his shoulders."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't like seeing such bloodshed, and he wanted peace between the nations. He heard that his family was planning a coup d'état and he was determin-"

"What did you say?" Tsunade asked eyes going wide.

"The Uchiha were planning a coup d'état. Itachi was to be the center pipeline, to it and the village."

Feeling frustration the woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a flask, she took a long sip of it watching the man eye her, curiously.

"Anyways, Itachi was determined not to start war between Konoha and the Uchiha... he alerted the Third who was going to try to sway the Uchiha to peace but Danzo one of the elders told Itachi that the only way to solve the problem was to kill every single Uchiha in the clan."

"The Third couldn't really stop Itachi, by the time he tried it was too late. It was done. So that was Itachi's mission on the exception that he'd become a spy for the village on the Akatsuki, a criminal organization that had just been forming at the time."

"So it was a mission?" the woman asked.

"Yes... the only one he couldn't bring himself to kill was Sasuke. He loved him too much." Kakashi answered.

Tsunade took another drink before putting the alcohol away.

"What is this Akatsuki?"

"Itachi hasn't told me so I'm not sure, its some sort of criminal organization involving the nine tailed beasts." Kakashi replied.

Tsunade rubbed her temples irritably.

"Itachi is still working for the leaf? Even after Konoha made him kill his family?" she asked.

"Yes. He's devoted to prevent war. That is what the Third told me. I see no reason why the Third Hokage would lie to me either."

"Nor do I." Tsunade muttered.

The blond sanin stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait, Tsunade. What do we do about Sasuke?"

Tsunade was quiet for a long time before putting a hand on the knob and opening the door.

"I'm not sure... I'll have to do more research on the jutsu before I can give him proper medical care. In the mean time... you try to help him cope if you can. He should trust you, you are his sensei." she spoke softly.

"I don't know if that will work... I haven't treated him the best these past few months." Kakashi admitted shamefully.

Tsunade sighed and waved her hand at him. "Just do as I say, I'm stressed out enough. I have a pregnant child I need to handle, a boy for that matter and I have no clue how to deal with this."

"Yes Lady Hokage." Kakashi said with a bow of his head.

"Very good, I will get back to you if I learn anything." the sanin replied with a weak smile.

~Konoha: Hostpital (Sasuke's Room)~

Sasuke let out a small sigh, as he rolled onto his side in the bed he was still asleep but the sedative the doctors had given him was really doing its job in keeping him out until the Hokage could send someone for him.

The Hokage had been afraid due to his medical history that Sasuke might reject help and try to put up a fight in order to get out of the hospital.

The door opened and Sasuke's senses started to get back to him, after hours of the sleep he just had he had been slowly waking up for the past hour.

Struggling to open his tired eyes Sasuke felt someone brush black strands of hair from his face.

There was a long pause as the person sat in front of him, while he tried to force himself to open his dark orbs to see who it was.

He was stunned however and his eyes snapped open when he felt a pair of lips on his own, a hand running through his black locks.

The person was a man, he had assumed it was by the sound of their heavy footsteps, but who it was just baffled him to no end.

When the kiss broke he continued staring at the man.

...the man he loved.

"K-Kakashi...?" Sasuke asked, fear was evident in his voice, very evident it was totally unexpected.

"Sasuke." Kakashi whispered softly sitting in the chair beside his bed and running his hands through his hair some more.

"W-Why...?"

"Because I love you, and I was too selfish to admit to it. Sasuke, you did no crime. Iruka accused you of something that was beyond your control. I will make sure he won't hurt you again I promise. There is something we need to talk about first."

Sasuke's bottom lip trembled and he inhaled to try and hold back his tears while a dribble of nasal drainage ran down his face from his nose, but he swiped it away.

"Y-You're... you're with Iruka... y-you said so yourself... it...it wouldn't work between u-"

"I am not with Iruka anymore. I couldn't accept his actions, they are not forgivable on my part, you are my student and I love you. More than I should for that matter. Sasuke, what Iruka accused you of, they could have sentenced you to death. I don't want that, it would hurt me badly. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Sasuke sniffled and slowly sat up with a grunt, before wrapping his arms around Kakashi's body and proceeding into a break down.

"Shh... I know these last few months I have been unfair to you, and I am sorry." Kakashi said returning the hug and holding the boy as he tried to comfort him.

Sasuke just nodded his head in reply, as he continued to cry.

"Sasuke, there is some things I need to tell and things ask you. What I need to tell you will be hard for you to understand and may not be easy to hear." Kakashi said lifting Sasuke's chin and staring into those tear filled orbs.

"What is it?"

"It's about the seal that Orochimaru put on you a few months back. Evidently it performed a unique jutsu it can only use on a male body." Kakashi as he placed a hand on the side of Sasuke's face his thumb running over his cheek to wipe tears that still remained on the boy's pale skin.

"Is it killing me?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"No, no its not killing you. Your brother got you out of Orochimaru's hide out and needed emergency care from a deadly dose of poison. He left, he escaped the Leaf's captivity and we are still trying to track him. He took the liberty in telling me about the jutsu and the seal itself." Kakashi said softly.

Sasuke stared at him a little confused.

"Itachi was here? He helped me?"

"Yes, don't you remember? You spoke to him when we were taking the two of you back to the village."

Sasuke shook his head the negative, "I don't..."

"That's okay, we need to discuss the jutsu. Sasuke... what I am about to tell you is going to be hard for you to handle but I want you to know that I'm going to be there for you. No matter what, and I don't think any less of you."

Sasuke hesitantly nodded his head, this didn't sound good.

"So what's the jutsu doing?"

"The jutsu Itachi said is called 'Heaven Body Manipulation'. It... sort of, allows a male to become fertile. It forms a womb, a single egg, and all the female reproductive parts on the inside of their body-"

"What!?" Sasuke cried having heard enough.

"Calm down I-"

Kakashi trailed off when Sasuke jerked up in bed and looked underneath the covers as he pulled his pants down enough while 'checked' himself.

Kakashi covered his eyes respectively, and then when he lowered his hand was met with furious eyes.

"I'm not a flippin' woman sensei!" he cried.

"I know you're not, and that's not what I meant Sasuke, I meant on the insides the jutsu isn't complete and Tsunade is researching how to stop the progress...but Sasuke you're...you're already... you remember Orochimaru raped you don't you?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide in horror as tears gathered in his dark eyes. "Y-You mean I'm...?"

Kakashi's eyes softened and he felt his heart shatter at how weak Sasuke's voice sounded.

"Yes..."

"A-And its...its..."

"His... yes, Sasuke I am so so sorry.

Sasuke's head started to spin as his mind raced and before Kakashi knew it he had passed out.

Kakashi let out a sigh then a nurse popped into the room.

"Oh you must be Kakashi, the Hokage said she would you to live with Sasuke until he feels better, she didn't say why. But he is free to go

anytime you want." she said with a smile before leaving.

The jonin took a second to register the information before letting out another sigh. "Right then." he muttered pulling the covers back and picking Sasuke up off the bed, his bare back feeling cold against his arms, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Sasuke's body to keep him warm in the chilly morning air before walking out the door and making his way out of the hospital and slowly to the Uchiha Compound, slowly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping boy in his arms.

Soon Kakashi was at Sasuke's front door and he entered making his way to the boy's bedroom.

He found the dark building to be rather cold, surely he could find a heater in the house.

The Copy Ninja pulled back the blankets on the boy's bed and put down, then began to pull the blankets over the teen's body when his hand was weakly grabbed.

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke's face and saw tears streaming down his pale cheeks, as black eyes stared at him.

"P-Please stay with me... don't leave me alone."

The jonin thought for a moment before nodding his head and taking off his vest and stripping off his shirt, then taking off his shoes.

"Okay, scooch over." he said gently.

Sasuke did as he was told and made room for his teacher as he climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over both of them.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I really am." Kakashi whispered after the boy started to cry and sob once more.

Sasuke just seemed so broken.

"It's not your fault... I'm weak. It's mine."

"You are not weak Sasuke. Orochimaru is just a powerful ninja, he's just not someone you can pair up with in strength, but you are most certainly not weak. You understand?" Kakashi asked firmly.

Sasuke didn't answer and Kakashi waited but soon found Sasuke was falling asleep.

He leaned forward and whispered into the boy's ear.

"Sasuke... I love you."

Kakashi pulled took off his mask and kissed the back of his student's neck before wrapping an arm around him and slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

**Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring, BANANA PHONE!**

_Emily_


	25. Chapter 25

Sasuke woke up to the feeling of sunlight shining on his face through the open window.

He could feel someone's arm wrapped around his body and he frowned in confusion.

Slight fear filled him as he remembered when he was with the sanin Orochimaru and he would force him to sleep with him... his disgusting hands touching his skin giving him shivers.

Gathering up his courage Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to see a man with skin the same tone as himself, white hair and well distinguished facial features.

Sasuke thought for a moment before he got who it was when he saw the scar over one of his right eye.

Kakashi didn't have his mask on and Sasuke was stunned both by the fact he wasn't wearing it and the man's beauty.

'Is that Kakashi? But... he doesn't have his mask on... and why would he hide such a beautiful face... '

Slowly and carefully Sasuke rolled over onto his other side so he was facing Kakashi's chest and face, causing Kakashi to stir but he didn't wake.

'He must be exhausted from yesterday...'

Sasuke stared at the man's face for some time before he slowly raised his hand and touched Kakashi's lips, making him wake in surprise at the contact.

"Kakashi... " Sasuke whispered.

"Morning Sasuke feeling a little better?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

Sasuke didn't say a word he just stared. "Y-Your mask... "

"Hm?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"Y-You...you're beautiful..." Sasuke whispered softy.

Kakashi smiled again leaning in for another kiss, "Not as beautiful as you."

Sasuke blushed lightly at the attention before he started to react to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's he went into a thorough make out session with the man.

"I love you Sasuke." Kakashi announced quietly.

Sasuke's blush darkened a little bit and he hugged Kakashi tightly. "I love you too. I always have."

Kakashi had to smile at this as he returned the hug, holding the boy gently against his chest.

The copy ninja glanced down at Sasuke's growing belly and frowned, he needed more questions answered but he wasn't sure if now was the time. However they were running out of time too.

"Sasuke... I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked cuddling up against him.

"I need you to tell me how this happened. I know you don't want to talk about it. But I need to know all details so I can tell the Hokage so she can find a way to treat you."

Sasuke pulled away from Kakashi and sat up, turned his back on the man and faced the window.

"It happened on that mission. I told you I'd be back and I was lost in thought. Somehow he suppressed his chakra completely and I didn't even feel him. Kabuto grabbed me and made sure I couldn't call out as he restrained me. Faster than I could react I was slammed onto the ground and Orochimaru pulled my pants down... I thought... I thought he was going to rape me but, he started talking about things I didn't understand and then he bit me on my lower stomach above my privates. I felt a burning pain like I had when he gave me the curse mark. That's when the seal formed and then the next thing I remember was everything going black." Sasuke said taking several deep breaths in between his explanation to try and calm himself.

Kakashi sat up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind.

"Good boy, you did good. Can... you tell me what happened when he did do that to you?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke felt tears burning in his eyes. "Promise you won't judge me?"

"I would never." Kakashi said nuzzling the crook of Sasuke's neck with his nose.

"I was angry at you... I was thinking by the time I was done it was nearing night time. I went to get a drink of water when I was grabbed by Kabuto luckily I have kunai scattered about the house and I reached into the kitchen drawer and pulled one out and stabbed him, giving me a chance to get away. Orochimaru stopped me though when he used his snakes to grab me. He dragged me to my room and threw me onto my bed, he had his snakes pin my hands above my head so I couldn't use them."

Sasuke's shoulders started to tremble and Kakashi hugged him tighter, "You're doing great calm down."

"I started screaming for help, though I knew it was pointless. No one lives around here, but I don't want to leave my home. One of his snakes started to slither up the underneath of my shirt until it emerged from underneath by my collar and then I tried to let out one last scream but the snake crawled into my mouth, it was disgusting..." Sasuke whispered a tear dripping off his face.

"It's okay. What happened next Sasuke?" Kakashi whispered.

"I tried to spike my chakra as high as I could, but still no one came. He didn't care, he didn't care that I was using my chakra to try to get help. He just went for it. After he took off my clothes, he spoke to me something about baring his children? I didn't understand... when he started to pound into me... I did everything I could to picture it being something else, I tried to imagine that you were the one doing it... "

Sasuke paused blushing before he continued.

"It hurt... really bad. I-I like it rough but it was unbelievably painful. I was so scared that he was going to take me with him... and when he left me tied up... I was relieved that he left me. I just wish... I had been strong enough to fight him off. Then this wouldn't have happened."

Kakashi hugged Sasuke once more, "You're not weak Sasuke. Orochimaru is just a really powerful ninja, a monster who cares about no one but himself."

Sasuke was silent, before a thought came to him. "Did Tsunade have an estimate on how long it has been?"

"She said almost four months."

The young raven looked down irritated. "Damnit."

"You know..." Kakashi whispered pulling Sasuke down back onto the bed.

"...this doesn't have to be a bad thing Sasuke. I promise you, that I plan on being with you the rest of our lives... if you'll have me that is." Kakashi said kissing Sasuke's lips gently.

Sasuke blushed, as he returned the kiss. "Already decided."

"And what would that be?"

"Yes."

Kakashi chuckled and Sasuke rolled over on top of Kakashi's and pulled at the hem of his pants.

"I don't think we should start that just yet." Kakashi said grabbing hold of Sasuke's wrists.

Sasuke put on a pout. "Why not?"

"Tsunade may have to do some tests, I don't think she would approve of our relationship just yet. Wait til after the tests." he said kissing Sasuke's forehead.

* * *

**Yayz! New chapter!**

_Emily_


	26. Chapter 26

Sasuke and Kakashi sat in the Hokage's office, Sasuke was nervous, that much Kakashi could tell.

"Well Sasuke... I'm afraid I have good news and bad news." Tsunade announced.

"Bad news first." Sasuke said bluntly.

Tsunade hesitated, "Okay there is a lot of bad news so I'll start from the most important."

"Get on with it." Sasuke muttered.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "First of the bad news is I cannot stop the jutsu. There is nothing I can medically do."

"What!?" Sasuke cried.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but from what I read. This jutsu performs special cautions, if I were to remove the baby. You're heart would be under a lot of stress. Your body, binds together with the child's heart and chakra. Your chakras are intertwined, removing it will drain all your chakra and you know what happens when a ninja looses all their chakra, you're smart so I know that you know that."

Sasuke's head dropped into his hands as he tried to resist crying in front of the Hokage of his village.

"Second of the bad news, your evidentially at the stage where your body is going to start changing from the outside. You will be getting sore in certain areas as well as you'll be developing features to get ready for the baby. The bad news of this is that you'll be in a lot of pain when this starts to happen. Also due to your age, it might be harder to deal with as opposed to if you were older or an adult. But unfortunately you're thirteen."

"Kakashi. I want you to live with him, I want you to be able to report to me when some of these things happen so I can start preparing some medicine for his pain. Also it might help if he has someone he trusts to talk to about what he is going through."

Kakashi just nodded, but Sasuke was horrified at what he had just heard from the woman, his head started spinning again and he passed out falling out of the chair and into Kakashi's lap as he fell sideways.

The jonin sighed, "He's not taking this well, that's obvious." he muttered.

"Take him home he needs rest."

"I agree, he hasn't exactly been seeping well lately." Kakashi muttered picking up Sasuke's limp figure before walking to the door.

"See you later Lady Tsunade." he said bowing his head before leaving.

**~XXX~**

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat he looked around and saw he was in his room, the lights were turned off and everything was dark it must be night outside. Slowly he got out of bed, his min racing around what had happened earlier today.

Unable to take it anymore the boy collapsed to his knees and started to sob uncontrollably. "I didn't ask for this."

He heard footsteps in the hallway and looked to the door and soon saw Kakashi emerge from the hall.

"Sasuke?" he asked.

"Get away from me." Sasuke hissed.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Everything is wrong! I'm fucking pregnant! I'm scared you idiot!"

Kakashi kneeled down in font of the boy, and place one hand on his hip the other on his cheek. "Don't speak to me like tha-"

"It won't work! I don't want it to work! Get out of my house now! I don't want you to touch me!" Sasuke yelled swatting his hand away.

"It's not right for you to touch me!" the boy continued.

"What's gotten into you?"

"It's not yours, you're going to hate me! I hate me and I hate you! Get out!" Sasuke sobbed.

Kakashi was stunned by the boy's words. He looked down for a brief moment before looking back up at Sasuke when he placed his smaller hand over top of his own that was resting on the boy's face.

He saw tears of despair running down his face, he looked completely miserable. "Please... just leave. It won't work... please. I can't take it anymore... he... he did this to me. I don't want to anymore. I'm sorry... just... please leave." Sasuke sobbed hysterically.

Kakashi was saddened by Sasuke's choice of words, he knew Sasuke meant it now.

"Okay. I'll be back to check on you in a few days."

The raven watched Kakashi leave and broke down crying, he couldn't deal with this any longer. He didn't want any of this.

"I-I'm so sorry... forgive me... " the boy whispered.

**~XXX~**

Kakashi kicked a chair across the room, he wouldn't lie he was pissed.

He loved Sasuke or he was trying to, but the boy was being stubborn.

The jonin paused however at that moment.

Did he really love Sasuke or did he just feel sorry for him?

'Wait... no I... I do feel sorry for him. It's not right for me to play him like that. To make him think I'm in love with him... if I'm just pitying him... it's probably a good thing he broke it up... but now he hates me...' Kakashi thought silently.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry this happened." he muttered to no one with a sigh.

The older man sat down on his couch and sighed placing a hand on his forehead.

_'What am I going to do?' _

** ~Uchiha Mansion (Sasuke's Bedroom)~**

Sasuke was really worn out, he had cried for over two hours and now he was emotionally exhausted.

Now here he lay on his bed on his side facing his picture of his mother and father, the young cat that had been a kitten a few months ago and had grown quite a bit cuddled against his chest.

The boy couldn't help but smile as he stroked the little animal's fur. "Hey, Eri." he whispered softly to the cat.

Yes he had kept the cat, the mommy had abandoned it when it escaped with her other kitten and Sasuke had felt bad that the kitten had been alone. So he took her in and to be honest he loved her dearly. She was the only company in the house he had ever had since his parents were killed by his brother.

The black cat rubbed against his face purring loudly, then Sasuke jumped and sat up when he heard a bang from down stairs.

Eri ran off into the shadows and disappeared and Sasuke looked around, slowly with a grunt he swung is legs over the side of he bed and started to get out.

Slowly and steadily he stood trying to balance himself for a second before walking down the hall to the steps where he slowly made his way down, holding a kunai he got off his bedroom shelf protectively to his chest in a firm grip.

Once his feet hit the bottom of the stairs he heard a shift to his right and turned sharply, raising his weapon when his hands were caught in a sharp grip and pulled behind his back.

Looking forward he saw another man one with two demonic red eyes.

* * *

**Oooooooooh...**

_Emily_


	27. Chapter 27

Sasuke opened his mouth to cry out when the man from behind him shifted his hold to restrain him with one arm and use the other to clamp his mouth shut.

"Now, now. Don't worry I do not plan to hurt you. I would like to speak to you. That is all." man in front of him chuckled.

"Kisame. Hold him while I do my work. Let's take him up stairs."

Sasuke observed the man before him, he was wearing a mask and had two holes just for the eyes, he couldn't see anything but his eyes glowing red.

From what Sasuke noticed... the man's red eyes were the Sharingan.

The strong man behind him dragged him up the stairs again while this other man walked behind them.

Sasuke glanced at the man who had hold of him, he was tall and wore a black cloak with red clouds, and a large sword upon his back. He had bluish gray skin and black eyes with blue hair... he sort of looked like a shark.

Once they were up the stairs the man continued to drag him into Itachi's bedroom where he was met with a shocking sight.

Itachi...

There was his older brother tied to a wooden chair shirtless and covered in blood, bruises, and scratches.

A glowing blue seal was wrapped around his neck no doubt cutting off his chakra. He was gagged with a rag that was tied around his head and stuffed into his mouth, and his head was bowed down and he seemed to be sleeping due to his lack of movement.

Then the young Uchiha got a closer look and saw he was moving but his movements were weak and jerky, slowly the older of the two brothers lifted is head and Sasuke could see a dazed and glazed over look in his brother's eyes. Like he had been greatly weakened.

"Oh, don't worry about him. Let's just ignore him for now. Kisame get the boy ready while I have a talk with Itachi here." the masked man ordered.

"You got it." Kisame said giving a feral grin.

The boy finely unable to comply with Tsunade's warning to not use chakra while he was still pregnant as it could kill the baby, and if the baby died he would die too, started to gather chakra but was surprised when he was grabbed roughly by the hair.

He dragged him over towards Itachi's bed and threw him on top of it, Sasuke panicked as the man started to undress him, he tried to resist but he was far to strong in strength for him to do so. Soon he was completely naked and the man held him down while he pulled some chakra binding ropes from his cloak and tied his hands to the headboard rendering him helpless.

"Let go of me!" Sasuke cried jerking against the binds holding his hands.

The masked man who was talking to Itachi glanced over his shoulder at him and Kisame before reaching into his cloak and pulling out a ball gag.

"Kisame." the man said tossing the gag to the shark who caught it.

The shark stared at him for a second before the man spoke. "Keep him quiet."

Sasuke turned and twisted on the bed as he tried to get free, when Kisame yanked roughly on his hair he cried out and soon had something large in diameter stuffed into his mouth.

Opening his eyes Sasuke saw that the shark was stuffing a ball gag inside his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Mmm!" Sasuke cried jerking his head to the side to try and prevent the man from completing his task.

However it was pointless as he felt the gag being strapped behind his head to secure it in place.

"There we go." The masked man chuckled looking over his shoulder again at him admiring his nude body.

Sasuke's eyes were huge as he stared at the masked man who as kneeling in front of his brother who was too weak to even lift his head anymore as it drooped back down.

"I'm talking to you! Do not ignore me you ungrateful brat!" the man yelled and backhanded his brother across the face.

"Mmmm!" Itachi grunted in pain and anger as blood started to run from his now broken nose.

The masked man grabbed a handful of Itachi's long locks, which Sasuke now noticed were not tied back in its normal ponytail, and yanked his head back up.

"I told you that I would hurt you if you ever did something against me boy. Now I find out you've been with them the whole time just to protect one pathetic child!"

Itachi jerked forward against his restraints his hands straining behind his back as he tried to break free.

The masked man smirked and slowly he took off his mask revealing a man in his thirties with pale skin, but one side of his face looked deformed.

"I am going to make the one you've tried to protect suffer boy. And you're going to watch." the man chuckled spinning the chair around so it was facing the bed that Sasuke lay on.

Sasuke watched as the man approached the bed and looked to the shark man beside him. "You can go Kisame."

"Alright, have fun Itachi-san. Enjoy Tobi." Kisame chuckled patting the older Uchiha sibling's shoulder as he left the room with a feral grin on his face.

Itachi renewed his struggles as he watched the Akatsuki leader walk over to Sasuke and run his fingers through his hair.

"Such a pretty boy, he looks a lot like you doesn't he. He's really grown up, quite fine."

"Mmmff!" Itachi growled angrily as he watched his little brother squeeze his eyes shut.

"Look at me child." the tall man whispered softly.

Sasuke remembered how violent the man had been to his brother, due to him losing eye contact with him and slowly opened his own to stare into red sharingan.

"Hm... beautiful eyes. If I am not mistaken they look like Mikoto's..."

The pale man slowly snaked his hand down to squeeze one of Sasuke's balls tenderly making the boy jump in surprise.

"Let's start slow. Shall we?" the man chuckled as he reached into a pocked on the inside of his cloak and removed a large dildo.

Sasuke's eyes went wide with shock and horror as he tried to wriggle free of his bindings, a few tears strayed from his eyes.

The man noticed his tears and crawled onto the bed straddling his hips as he leaned forward close to the boy's face.

"Hush now, there is no need to cry. I'll be gentle with you I promise. Is this your first time?" Tobi asked quietly.

Sasuke's glance traveled to his pregnant belly and he looked away feeling disgusted by the fact that no this wasn't his second time, and the fact that his first time had been hell and had brought hell to him.

Tobi's glance followed and he smirked as he ran a gloved hand down his bare tummy making him squirm, the glove was so cold.

As a matter of fact this man's chakra felt freezing it was so foul and cold.

"I see... I've heard of that jutsu. Never knew it worked, heh so... was he gentle with you my boy?" Tobi asked.

Sasuke's retaliation was a glare as tears of desperation and sorrow ran down his face.

"Hn. Knowing Orochimaru of course not."

The man parted his thighs and Sasuke started to jerk and try to kick the man before an angry snarl crossed the man's face as he grabbed him by the neck and slammed his head against the wooden headboard of Itachi's old bed.

"Don't you dare resist me boy! I'll gut you right here in front of your brother! Do you understand me! You do what I fucking tell you to do! Am I clear?!" the man roared.

Sasuke for the first time in his life felt so intimidated he could've shit himself right there as he shook with terror.

This man, he was so... there just something about him that spelled 'sadistically dangerous'.

Tobi grabbed a handful of his hair and slammed his head into the wood again.

"I said am I clear?!"

Sasuke quickly nodded his head in fear that he would be struck again or worse, killed.

Itachi strained against the chakra ropes binding his hands and pulled forward trying to get out of the chair, but it was pointless he didn't have the strength they had depleted everything he had.

"Now boy, spread them." the man ordered making Sasuke choke back a sob.

Slowly Sasuke spread his legs until the man could see what he wanted which caused the man to smirk in triumph.

* * *

**Wow... now tell me. Were any of you expecting that?**

_Emily_


	28. AN

Attention guys. I really do not know how to say this without all of you hating me, I know CharmedSasuke101 is probably really disappointed in me, but now don't go pressing the panic button for this please, and please don't ask me why because I really honestly don't know why.

I am here to let you know that my main priority right now is Rain of Tears, because it was such a hit I want to at least finish it. I have some other hits yes… but I'm just letting you all know that Rain of Tears may be my last story to be completed.

The reason why is really hard to explain but I suppose a good portion of it is I am overwhelmed because I am going to college soon so I'm getting ready. I suppose it may be that I fear once I start college I won't have time to write anymore or will do other things.

Another reason may be because since we recently moved we still do not have internet, we haven't since early May of this year. And without internet I can't get motivation therefore can't post new chapters. But the thing is… I don't need internet to write I have Microsoft word on my computer.

I just think that writing isn't my thing anymore, perhaps one day I will come back to these stories and finish them maybe I won't. But you know people do grow out of things… and I think that just may be what happened. I just can't bring myself to sit down at my computer and write. I'm sorry.

I'm upset about this too, so please do not make this any harder on me guys, I will still be around the site just don't know when or if I'll still write. I am very disappointed in myself as well, I feel I have let a lot of you down by not finishing the stories but… I wish I could still write… but I cannot do it anymore… who knows maybe things will swap around.

Don't go freaking out because of this message either, I will post another notice if I decide it for sure. This is just a warning.

Emily


End file.
